Onde de Folie
by Sleepy-Ash
Summary: Un mage possédant une magie surprenante débarque à Fairy Tail. Ce nouvel arrivant va bouleverser le quotidien des nos mages préférés surtout un qui ne va pas rester insensible à son charme. Mais derrière un sourire se cache de lourds secrets qui vont hanter la guilde. Qui est innocent ? Qui est coupable ? Qui est le plus fou entre le patient et celui qui pense guérir la folie ?
1. Le Nouveau Mage

**Salut tout le monde, ici Sleepy-Ash. Aujourd'hui à la une de ce journal le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction complètement oubliée par son créateur si bien qu'il avait oublié son existence ! Trois chapitres pour le prix arrivent maintenant, rien que pour vous !**

 **En vérité, j'ai tenté quelque chose il y a quelques temps mais n'étant pas satisfait j'ai laissé tombé. Mais en relisant longtemps après j'ai pu améliorer le concept et donner une viabilité à ce projet ! J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est la première fiction où je vais essayer de créer un personnage du début à la fin.**

 **Merci de m'aider à m'améliorer avec des reviews ou des MP.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau Mage**

La guilde de Fairy Tail était bruyante comme à son habitude. Tous les mages buvaient, mangeaient, rigolaient, et s'amusaient, faisant de ce regroupement de mages, une bande de joyeux fanfarons avec qui on ne s'ennuie jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose d'anodin allait changer la vie de nos mages préférés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé.

Marchant dans les rues de Magnolia, un jeune homme habillé comme n'importe quel jeune homme de nos jours se dirigeait vers la guilde des fées. Il était brun, les yeux d'un bleu céruléens perçant et possédait une peau claire, se faisant se retourner toutes les filles qu'il croisait. A part le fait que ce soit un bel homme, quelque chose d'autre montrait qu'il n'était pas un garçon ordinaire. Sans doute cela venait-il du trousseau de clés qui était accroché à sa ceinture, preuve qu'il était un mage constellationniste. D'un pas décidé, il arriva devant le QG de Fairy Tail. Il souriait : il avait enfin atteint son but.

Dans le bâtiment, un jeune homme aux cheveux roses s'ennuyait, et comme à son habitude, quand il s'ennuyait, il faisait tout pour déclencher une bagarre avec son meilleur ami de longue date, un garçon aux cheveux couleur corbeau et à la peau blanche. Oui, Grey et Natsu se chamaillaient encore sous les regards de Lucy, Wendy et Erza, leurs camarades de missions.

\- Alors Caleçon givré ! Tu te ramènes ou pas ?

\- Sûr que je me ramène l'Allumette ! Je vais pas me défiler quand j'ai l'occasion de te foutre une raclée !

Quelques politesses échangées et ils commencèrent à se battre sérieusement avec des coups de poings et des coups de pieds bien placés. Heureusement qu'ils étaient des mages aguerris car le commun des mortels aurait abandonné dès le premier coup.

\- Ah la la ! Les garçons de cette guilde ne sont vraiment que des rustres … soupira Lucy.

\- Oui mais sans eux, la vie à la guilde serait bien triste, rajouta Wendy.

\- Un peu de sophistication ne leur ferait pas de mal, lança Erza en se levant.

Erza s'approcha des deux mages et leur fila une correction à chacun avant des les ramener à la table. Finalement, elle allait se battre elle aussi.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini vos âneries !

\- Et c'est elle qui parle de sophistication, murmura Lucy.

\- Oh ... murmura Erza en se tournant vers la blonde, Lucy, tu as dis quelque chose !?

\- Non non ! Du tout Erza.

Puis, reportant son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes :

\- Heureusement que tout le monde sait que vous vous aimez et que vous êtes meilleurs amis tous les deux, sinon on pourrait croire que vous vous détestez.

\- Moi ? Le meilleur ami de cette tête enflammée ? Tu rêves Erza.

\- Parle pour toi ! Jamais je ne serai le meilleur ami d'un exhibitionniste comme lui, c'est vraiment débile ce que tu dis ma pauvre Erza !

Soudain, une aura menaçante s'éleva dans les airs et Natsu et Grey regrettèrent immédiatement leurs paroles.

\- Je délire ? Je suis débile ? C'est ça ?

D'un seul coup de poing pour les deux, elle les assomma. « _La sophistication incarnée_ » pensa Lucy. Mais sans elle et sans les deux garçons, sa vie à la guilde ne serait pas drôle.

\- D'ailleurs Erza, quand est ce que l'on repart en mission ? On est à la guilde depuis 4 jours maintenant.

\- Tu as raison, il faut partir dans la minute. Tu es vraiment une acharnée du travail Lucy, je te félicite. Tu es digne de faire partie de cette guilde !

\- On est pas à un jour près, et vu que tu as assommé Grey et Natsu, ça ne sert à rien de partir maintenant. Mais on peut réfléchir à une mission.

\- Je vais chercher quelques annonces, se proposa Wendy.

Ce n'était pas les missions qui manquaient : des groupes de bandits à éliminer, un monstre à éradiquer, des escortes, des malédictions et même des animations magiques à assurer. Il y avait de tout mais les filles optèrent pour une mission d'extermination très bien payée se déroulant du côté d'Onibas, le groupe partirait demain à la première heure.

Soudain, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent. Attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Une onde magique se déplaça dans la salle de la guilde, réveillant de leur léthargie Natsu et Grey, sensibles à cette puissance dissimulée. Erza et Lucy la sentirent également. Le jeune homme marcha calmement vers le bar où se trouvait Mirajane, et avec assurance il posa son sac sur un tabouret et s'annonça.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Slicer Argent et j'aimerais intégrer la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Une présentation en bonne et due forme qui fit sourire Mirajane. Enfin, un jeune homme distingué, ça ne ferait pas de mal aux autres garçons de la guilde.

\- Avec joie ! Je vais procéder à ton admission.

\- Ne devrait-je pas voir ça avec Maître Makarof ?

Le maître est en ville pour des emplettes mais de toute façon c'est toujours moi qui m'occupe de ça.

\- Pas de test ? Aucune question ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Cette guilde est un refuge pour tous, tout le monde est le bienvenu.

Le jeune homme sourit. Cette mentalité lui plaisait beaucoup. Ici, il allait pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire merci qu'une tempête rose lui fit face avec ferveur.

\- Hey toi ! Viens te battre !

Slicer regarda Natsu et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Natsu Dragnir n'est ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

\- On s'en fiche, viens te battre !

\- Puis je finir mon admission d'abord ?

\- Raah ! Allez Mirajane dépêche toi !

\- Voilà voilà ! Où veux tu ta marque de la guilde ?

\- Sur l'avant bras s'il te plaît.

Mirajane approcha le tampon magique de l'avant bras du mage et une marque de Fairy Tail de couleur bleue apparue clairement. Slicer l'observa et son cœur se remplit d'une chaleur apaisante. Il allait se sentir bien ici, il le sentait.

\- Natsu ? Je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler un casse cou, je veux bien me battre mais demain, pour l'instant je suis fatigué.

\- Mais tu avais dis après ton admission ! Se plaint-il.

\- Et bien, selon toute logique, demain c'est aussi après mon admission ... mais pourquoi tiens tu à te battre contre moi ?

\- Parce que tu as l'air fort !

Slicer sourit une nouvelle fois et Natsu, gêné, détourna le regard. Plein de mages commencèrent à s'agglutiner autour de lui pour lui poser mille et une question. Erza, sentant le trouble de son nouveau camarade, calma le groupe en une seule phrase se résumant à :

\- Foutez lui la paix, vous voulez le faire partir ou quoi ? Tachons d'être une guilde civilisée pour une fois ! Hurla-t-elle en assommant trois de ses amis.

" _Pour le côté civilisé on repassera_ " pensa Slicer.

\- Je suis Erza Scarlet ! Enchantée.

Les autres se rapprochèrent des deux garçons et d'Erza et se présentèrent à Slicer. Ils l'invitèrent ensuite à leur table pour discuter et faire plus ample connaissances.

\- Quel type de magie utilises-tu Slicer ? Demanda Erza.

\- Je suis constellationniste, comme Lucy.

\- Sérieusement ? Je pensais que depuis cette histoire avec Zentopia, de nombreux constellationnistes avaient perdu leur magie, s'écria Lucy.

\- Et bien, pas tous. Seul ceux liés à Will Neville ont perdu leur magie. Donc il reste encore quelques mages pouvant ouvrir les portails des constellations, comme Yukino de Sabertooth, toi ou moi. De plus, cette magie revient en force dernièrement.

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, commença Grey, des clés artificielles ont été créées n'est ce pas ?

\- Des clés artificielles ? Répéta Wendy.

\- C'est exact, poursuivit Slicer, on les appelle les clés de bronze. Elles ne sont pas très puissantes mais certaines sont très utiles.

\- Tu en possèdes ? Demanda Lucy.

\- Non, moi je fais office de collectionneur. Et j'ai acquis pas mal de clés assez rares au fil des années.

Tout le monde s'interrogea. En effet, les clés les plus puissantes sont les douze portes du Zodiaque qui sont en possession de Lucy et Yukino, à l'exception d'Aquarius, toujours perdue quelque part dans le monde. Y aurait il des clés de constellations que Lucy ne connaît pas ? Ou bien ... possèderait il la clé du Verseau ?

\- Tu possèdes une clé des douze voies d'or ?

\- Non, enfin, pas une de celle que tu penses Lucy.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le monde des esprits est beaucoup plus complexe que tu ne peux le penser. Je connais tes exploits, je sais que tu as été dans le monde des esprits à plusieurs reprises et que tu l'a sauvé d'une destruction imminente et pour cela, je t'en remercie.

\- Merci, mais ça date pas d'hier ça … Qu'entends tu par complexe ?

\- Les constellations sont au nombre de quatre vingt huit mais depuis les bouleversements temporels et dimensionnels provoqué par Eclipse, de nouveaux esprits sont apparus donnant ainsi les clés de bronze supposant l'apparition de nouvelles constellations. Mais normalement il n'en existe que quatre vingt huit. Et parmi elles, il existe trois constellations assez importantes : le serpent, le dragon et le chien.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu parler d'une légende … ces trois constellations protégeraient neuf autres constellations et ensemble elles seraient aussi puissantes que les clés du Zodiaque. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende.

\- Une légende bien réelle, heureusement pour moi, car je possède certaines clés de ce Zodiaque.

\- Hein ?

La surprise est générale. Un nouveau Zodiaque ? Lucy et les autres étaient abasourdis.

\- Là c'est à moi d'insister alors Slicer, j'aimerais bien voir à l'œuvre l'un de ces esprits.

\- Je veux bien faire un effort si Natsu est toujours d'attaque.

\- Je pète le feu !

\- Mais d'abord, tu parles d'un Zodiaque ? Pourtant je n'en connais qu'un seul …

\- C'est le Zodiaque Occidental gouverné par Léo du Lion. Mais il existe un Zodiaque Oriental qui n'obéit pas aux mêmes règles. La magie utilisée par ces esprits est complètement différentes.

\- Je vois.

\- Allez on va se battre !

La candeur et l'impatience de Natsu fit sourire Slicer qui se leva également pour suivre son adversaire dehors, sur le terrain d'entraînement. Une grande partie de la guilde s'était réunie pour voir ce combat. Mirajane allait l'arbitrer comme à son habitude. Elle lança le coup d'envoi et c'est Natsu qui ouvrit les hostilités.

\- Poing d'acier du Dragon de feu !

Slicer esquiva sans mal cette première attaque et observa son adversaire à l'œuvre qui se rua sur lui une deuxième fois.

\- Les serres du Dragon de feu !

De même, Slicer esquiva sur le côté et sortit une clé en or. La clé représentait une tête de serpent avec deux yeux émeraude, la tige dorée était entourée d'une queue de serpent qui s'enroulait jusqu'à son extrémité pour former une sorte de vrille un peu plus large pour créer l'embout pour une serrure.

\- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi : Serpens !

La clé s'illumina et laissa apparaître un jeune homme à la peau translucide et aux yeux verts perçants. Natsu frissonna, il avait l'impression que ce Serpens pouvait voir à travers son âme. Il avait des cheveux verts et était vêtu d'un kimono noir traditionnel avec des inscriptions dorées et émeraudes. Natsu remarqua également ses deux katanas attachés à sa ceinture. L'esprit était impressionnant, bien plus impressionnant qu'un esprit comme Taurus ou Sagittarius. Celui ci inspirait la crainte. Même Lucy était d'accord. Son cœur battait la chamade, cet esprit, elle l'aimait déjà et son corps frissonna d'excitation.

\- Vas y Serpens !

\- Tout de suite Slicy !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Serpens se rua sur Natsu et dégaina un premier katana que Natsu esquiva de justesse. Il était rapide, très rapide, ce n'était pas un serpent pour rien. Mais Serpens cachait d'autres secrets.

\- Serpens, je précise que c'est un combat d'entraînement !

\- Compris, Slicy, rien de mortel …

\- Ne m'appelle pas Slicy ... soupira-t-il.

Serpens, d'un mouvement si rapide que très peu dans l'assemblée ne pu le voir, arriva dans le dos de Natsu et le mordit dans le cou pour laisser une petite marque rouge sang. Natsu tiqua.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda-t-il. Hurlement …

Sa vision se troubla et il avait du mal à tenir debout.

\- Serpens utilise différents poisons, celui ci est le plus faible de tous, il paralyse le corps de son adversaire pour le ralentir et l'attaquer ensuite.

 _L'attaquer ensuite_ ? Natsu se retourna et bloqua in extremis le katana de Serpens. Slicer était impressionné, réussir à bouger après avoir été touché par le poison de son esprit était un véritable exploit mais il n'en attendait pas moins du dragon slayer le plus puissant de Fairy Tail. Serpens pourrait perdre plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, il sortit alors une deuxième clé en or de son trousseau. Lucy déglutit et attendait avec impatience quel allait être le second esprit de Slicer. Elle observa la clé, à sa tête, elle pouvait discerner des oreilles canines qui rejoignait une gueule avec une langue qui pendait, la tige n'était pas ornée, mais l'embout formait deux piques entrelacés avec des rayures noires dessus. Un esprit canin ?

\- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi : Canis !

La clé s'illumina, et dans halo solaire s'éleva un homme chien, torse nu avec des tatouages tribal sur le corps. Il était seulement vêtu d'un short en jean lui arrivant au niveau des genoux et deux queues noires qui en sortaient. Canis bondit sur Natsu pour lui assener un violent coup de poing qui mit Natsu à terre. Serpens voulut en profiter pour le trancher du revers de son katana mais c'était sans compter sur l'agilité remarquable de Natsu qui s'éloigna d'un bon.

\- Canis, Serpens, agissez ensemble pour assommer Natsu.

Canis bondit dans les air en aboyant alors que Serpens privilégia la voie terrestre en dégainant son deuxième katana. Natsu rassembla ses forces et une aura de feu l'entoura comme un tourbillon.

\- Flamme du lotus pourpre !

De violentes flammes ardentes repoussèrent et englobèrent les deux esprits qui se retrouvèrent projetés à plusieurs mètres. Slicer était époustouflé, rares étaient les mages qui avaient réussi à repousser deux de ses esprits en même temps. Il se demanda comment Natsu s'en tirerait avec un troisième esprit contre lui.

\- Super ! Natsu a mis ses esprits à terre ! Se réjouit Happy qui venait d'arriver.

\- Attends Happy, regarde les, ils ne semblent pas être tant affecter que ça.

En effet, la remarque d'Erza était justifiée. Canis se releva sans difficulté et la peau brûlée de Serpens se régénérait à vue d'œil.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Demanda Natsu.

\- C'est la particularité de ces deux esprits, commença Slicer. A la manière dont les serpents muent pour grandir, Serpens mue pour se guérir et Canis possède une endurance et une vitalité impressionnante. Ensemble, ils forment une équipe redoutable. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils font parti des trois protecteurs du Zodiaque Oriental.

Mirajane sonna le gong de la fin du match.

\- Je pense que ce sera assez pour aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Mais il n'y a pas eu de vainqueur Mira ! S'énerva Natsu.

\- La compétition entre amis c'est malsain Natsu, votre entraînement s'arrête ici pour l'instant.

\- Compris Mirajane, approuva Slicer. Serpens, Canis, merci pour votre assistance.

\- Merci à toi, Slicy.

\- Wouf ! A ton service Maître !

Les deux esprits disparurent dans un halo lumineux et Slicer rangea ses clés. Les membres de la guildes, exceptés Erza, Grey, Lucy et Wendy rentrèrent petit à petit à l'intérieur.

\- Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Tu sais résister au poison et tu as même réussi l'exploit de toucher mes esprits, à tel point que je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas en invoquer un troisième.

\- Tu sais invoquer trois esprits en même temps !?

\- Oui, mais jusqu'à présent, je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois. Pour un entraînement, ça aurait été exagéré de faire ça.

\- Incroyable … tu dois être meilleur constellationniste que moi.

\- … pas sûr Lucy, murmura Slicer.

Lucy et Natsu se regardèrent avec interrogation. Il était clair que Slicer était doué, alors pourquoi se rabaissait-il de la sort ? Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur et le groupe proposa à Slicer de venir les aider sur la mission qu'ils avaient choisie un peu plus tôt. Natsu bougonnait dans son coin mais finit vite par reprendre sa bonne humeur, oubliant sa presque défaite de l'après midi. Le soir, tout le monde partit dans son coin pour rentrer chez eux sauf Natsu et Slicer qui avaient un bout de chemin à faire ensemble.

\- Tu ne nous as pas dis d'où tu venais Slicer.

\- Parce que vous ne l'avez pas demander, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Et bien moi je te le demande !

Le sourire de Natsu réchauffa un peu plus Slicer qui sourit à son tour. Néanmoins, en repensant à ses origines, il s'assombrit un peu et sa gorge se serra.

\- Pour être honnête, ce ne sont pas des choses dont je parle souvent. Je n'ai que très peu de bons souvenirs de mon passé. J'ai eu une vie assez compliquée et d'événements en événements, je suis arrivé à Magnolia.

\- Je vois. Et bien ici, peu importe ce qu'il t'arrive, on viendra t'aider alors n'hésite pas à nous le dire ! En tout cas, moi j'accourrai !

\- Vous ne me connaissez que depuis quelques heures, et toi tu peux affirmer ça comme ça ?

\- On est comme ça à Fairy Tail ! Et puis, pour ma part, je t'aime bien, t'es un garçon intéressant qui a du style. J'aimerais bien m'entraîner avec toi plus souvent.

Les mots du mages de feu touchèrent Slicer qui le remercia. Au moment de se séparer, Natsu lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Le nouveau mage se fit une réflexion à lui même … il allait devenir accro à sa bonne humeur. Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans une rue jusqu'à un petit bâtiment, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et monta deux étages, là, il ouvrit la porte numéro 12 et entra dans son appartement dans lequel il venait d'emménager. Il y avait tout à faire, et pour l'instant, il n'avait qu'un lit comme seul meuble. Il s'installa dessus et ouvrit son sac, il en sortit deux livres, un carnet et une photo qu'il posa sur le matelas. Il observa la photo, et une larme coula sur son visage.

\- Ça y est les amis … je prends un nouveau départ.

Il remit la photo dans son sac et ouvrit l'un de ses deux livres. C'est sans manger qu'il s'endormit pendant sa lecture, une encyclopédie sur les constellations du monde des esprits. C'était un constellationniste passionné.

Le lendemain à sept heure pile, une petite alarme retentit dans la petite chambre vide. Slicer ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se rappela qu'il devait partir pour sa première mission. Il tapota à sa taille pour attraper l'objet qui sonnait, une clé en argent brillait au même rythme que l'alarme. Doucement, Slicer secoua la clé.

\- Merci, Horologium. Je te redirai à quelle heure je me lève demain. Passe une bonne journée.

La clé cessa de briller et le bruit s'estompa. Slicer se leva et commença à se préparer pour rejoindre les autres. Il sortit de chez lui, et rêva à quels meubles il allait s'acheter avec l'argent qu'il allait gagner …

 ** _Fin du Chapitre 1_  
**

* * *

 **Et voilà un premier chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer les nouveaux esprits que j'ai inventé. Je vous retrouve dans les chapitres qui suivent.**


	2. L'Ondulent Aqueux

**Voilà le Chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'Ondulant Aqueux**

Le voyage en train se passa dans la bonne humeur pour tout le monde, sauf Natsu qui avait un mal des transports fulgurant, ce qui amusait tout le monde. L'ambiance était reposante et bon enfant, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient des mages puissants partis en mission. Happy et Carla, l'Exceed de Wendy, avaient préféré partir en mission avec Lily pour livrer un colis important. De ce qu'avait compris Slicer, Happy et Carla aimeraient être indépendants et commençaient à effectuer des missions de leur côté pour subvenir eux-même à leurs besoins. Apparemment, depuis la guerre contre l'Empire d'Alvarez, beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans la guilde et pas qu'au niveau des Exceeds. Jubia et Grey sortaient ensemble, le petit ami d'Erza, auparavant considéré comme l'ennemi du royaume, avait intégré la guilde avec une certaine Meldy, Evergreen et Elfman était fiancés et Gajeel et Reby attendaient un enfant. En clair, Slicer avait compris que beaucoup de bonnes choses étaient arrivées à cette guilde chanceuse. Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose désormais, trouver lui aussi le bonheur.

L'image d'une chambre délabrée sans lumière lui revînt en mémoire et il eut un frisson. Il sentit une présence maléfique derrière lui et se retourna subitement, attirant l'attention des autres, sauf Natsu qui comatait toujours.

\- Un problème Slicer ? Demanda Erza.

\- … Non, juste une impression, dit-il en se retournant, ça doit être mon imagination. Parlons plutôt de la mission.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça Erza, nous devons nous rendre dans le village côtier de Port Ambroisie. Là bas, un Ondulant aqueux sème le trouble et empêche les habitants de pratiquer leur activité principale qui est la pêche.

\- Un Ondulant aqueux ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- C'est une sorte de serpent de mer géant mais en plus vorace Wendy, expliqua Grey. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que ce genre de créature ne se trouve jamais près des côtes. Il a du être attiré par quelque chose non ?

\- La mission est de l'exterminer, le reste nous importe peu. Quelle que soit la raison de sa présence, il sème le trouble à Port Ambroisie et il y a eu des blessés.

\- Quelqu'un sait comment battre un Ondulant aqueux ? Demanda Lucy.

\- La magie de Natsu ne va pas nous être d'une grande utilité, commença Slicer, cette créature possède une peau aqueuse d'où son nom, ce qui l'immunise quasi-intégralement de la chaleur et des flammes.

\- Mais là, on parle des flammes d'un dragon, c'est d'un tout autre niveau, expliqua Lucy.

\- C'est vrai mais elles ne seront pas aussi puissantes que d'habitude je pense. Néanmoins, je sais que ces créatures détestent le froid.

\- Donc ma magie de glace peut être très utile.

L'équipe élabora un plan pour éradiquer le monstre marin. Grey et Slicer iraient en premier pour assener les premiers coups et affaiblir le monstre suivis par Erza et Lucy qui attaqueraient avec des sorts offensifs. Wendy protégée par Natsu soutiendrait à l'arrière. La stratégie semblait bonne et bien ficelée. Il fallait juste espérer que la Salamandre la suivrait à la lettre.

Le train finit par se stopper dans la petite ville de Port Ambroisie. En sortant du wagon, Slicer prit une grande bouffée d'air marin, un air qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les autres descendirent à leur tour, Natsu toujours mal en point, appuyé sur les épaules de Lucy. Le train repartit et Slicer se retourna pour découvrir un océan d'un bleu profond, le soleil illuminant les reflets de la surface. Il avait l'impression de voir la voie lactée dans les vagues.

\- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble l'océan … pensa-t-il à voie haute.

Natsu se résonna et regarda Slicer avec peine.

\- Tu … Tu n'as jamais vu l'océan de ta vie ? Demanda-t-il de manière hésitante.

\- Non … comme je n'ai jamais vu de neige ni de cerisier en fleur.

Ces révélations eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc, et ils comprirent tous que Slicer disait la vérité lorsqu'ils virent son regard perdu dans l'horizon de l'océan. Ils ne le connaissaient pas bien, mais ils savaient maintenant que Slicer était comme eux, avec un passé douloureux et sans doute une blessure encore ouverte.

\- Après cette mission, on va profiter de la plage et de l'océan ça vous dit ? Proposa Grey.

\- Bonne idée ! Et en fin de semaine on essaiera de trouver une mission sur le mont Hakobé pour que tu puisses voir la neige, poursuivit Erza.

\- Oui, je crois qu'il y en avait une hier ! se réjouit Wendy.

\- Attendez c'est bon ! Ne vous démenez pas autant … je suis flatté mais si je fais tout d'un seul coup, je vais m'ennuyer après.

\- La vie est une constante aventure, c'est ce que tu apprendras à Fairy Tail.

Slicer plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraudes de Natsu et son cœur manqua un battement. Il se raisonna et tourna les talons pour inciter les autres à poursuivre la mission. « _Non_ » pensa-t-il « _Il ne faut pas que tu commences Slicer, tu viens juste d'arriver_ ». Les images de son passé lui revînt en mémoire … à part la vue sur un jardin décrépi et mal entretenu, il ne se souvenait que de pièces délabrées, humides, froides et sombres. Ses souvenirs étaient emplis de ténèbres et Slicer eut un frisson que Natsu perçut un court instant. Dans le village, les poissonneries étaient toutes fermées, et personne n'était de sortie. Le groupe se sépara en trois, Erza et Wendy partirent rencontrer le maire, Lucy et Slicer s'occupèrent de glaner des informations, quant à Natsu et Grey, ils allèrent inspecter les côtes pour trouver des traces du monstres.

Le groupe de constellationnistes réussit à interroger une dizaine d'habitants et leur témoignage coïncidaient tous. Le monstre aurait élu domicile dans la baie non loin des falaises, c'était logique puisqu'il y avait une grande réserve de poissons et de crustacés de ce côté ci. C'est pour cela que les habitants ne pouvaient pas partirent en mer pêcher. L'Ondulant serait grand, entre dix et quinze mètres et posséderait une sorte d'appendice venimeux.

\- Si ce que nous ont dis ces habitants sur cet appendice venimeux, nous n'avons pas à faire avec un simple Ondulant aqueux.

\- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Lucy inquiète.

\- Et bien, à ce jour, une seule espèce d'Ondulant aqueux est venimeuse : l'Ondulant aqueux impérial.

\- Hiiiiiiiiii ! Ils sont venimeux à quel point ?

\- Assez pour paralyser un homme en quelques secondes mais pas assez pour tuer de manière foudroyante. Va rejoindre Grey et Natsu pour les prévenir. Je vais chercher Erza et Wendy.

\- Non, faisons plutôt l'inverse, tu seras plus utile au combat.

\- Lucy … tes esprits sont aussi puissants que les miens, et tu n'es pas une magicienne comme les autres alors ne doutes pas de tes capacités.

Slicer partit donc en direction de la mairie, imposant ses choix à Lucy, qui, touchée par ce que lui a dit son nouveau camarade, se mit en route pour la plage afin retrouver ses deux compères. A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta soudainement, ayant senti quelque chose d'étrange. Autour d'elle, il y avait la forêt d'un côté, et un banc de sable étroit menant à la mer de l'autre. Elle sentait le danger. D'un coup, une forme sortit de l'eau à toute vitesse pour atterrir sur la plage : un Crabe Taureau, une sorte d'immense crabe à corne avec des pinces affûtées comme des lames de rasoir. Lucy devait s'en débarrasser. Elle sortit de se trousseau, une clé fine en or avec des ornements faisant penser à des cornes.

\- Ouvres toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi : Caprico !

Un homme bouc vêtu à la manière d'un majordome apparut dans une lumière dorée et s'élança sur le Crabe Taureau pour lui assener un violent coup de genoux sur la carapace.

\- Lucy-sama, mettez vous à couvert, je m'occupe de lui.

\- Je ne me cache pas derrière mes amis ! Tu devrais le savoir Caprico !

Lucy s'arma de son fouer et Caprico fit jaillir plusieurs ombres du sol pour entrelacer le crabe géant et lui assena une multitude coups de sabot et de poings. Mais la carapace du monstre était dure, et Caprico commença à chercher un autre angle d'attaque.

De son côté, Slicer rejoignit Erza et Wendy et leur expliqua la situation. Un Ondulant aqueux impérial ? Cela compliquait la chose. Wendy pouvait soigner les poisons donc ce n'était pas ça qui inquiétait Erza, non, ce qui la préoccupait, c'était la taille du monstre. Les Ondulants aqueux impériaux étaient effectivement beaucoup plus grands que leurs congénères et aussi plus agressifs. Mais avec un Mage Exorciste de Glace et deux Chasseurs de Dragon, il n'y avait normalement aucune inquiétude à avoir. Ils prirent également le chemin de la plage pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Caprico esquiva un coup de pince et bloqua le deuxième. Lucy était quelque peu étonnée, l'un de ses esprits le plus puissant était dominé contre un simple crabe taureau... Elle sortit une deuxième clé malgré sa volonté d'économiser sa magie pour l'Ondulant.

\- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi : Virgo !

Virgo, une petite servante aux cheveux roses apparut à côté de Caprico.

\- Vous m'avez appelez princesse ? Qui dois-je punir ?

\- Ce crabe, essaies de passer en dessous pour le retourner !

\- Tout de suite princesse.

Virgo plongea dans le sable et creusa pour atteindre l'ennemi par en dessous et lui assener un violent coup de poing. Le crabe tomba sur sa carapace, le ventre découvert et Caprico se propulsa pour lui donner un coup de griffe entouré d'ombres. Le Crabe poussa un petit cri de douleur et perdit conscience.

\- Merci à tous les deux !

\- Vous allez me punir ?

\- A votre service, Lucy-sama.

Caprico et Virgo disparurent dans un halo lumineux et Lucy continua sa course pour retrouver ses deux amis. Elle arriva au niveau de la baie renseignée par les villageois de Port-Ambroisie et découvrit Grey, allongé par terre et Natsu accroupi à ses côtés. Le mage de glace avait une plaie ouverte infectée de poison semblable à la plaie d'Erza quand Cubelios l'avait mordu. Il fallait que Wendy arrive vite mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre, une vibration dans le sol se fit sentir, et un immense serpent géant rouge cramoisi sortit de l'eau. La créature possédait deux yeux jaunes et une glande en dessous de sa gorge, certainement sa réserve de venin. L'Ondulant glissa sur la plage de sable et se prépara à attaquer. Natsu bondit sur la créature et lui assena un coup de poing.

\- Poing d'Acier du Dragon de Feu !

\- Natsu, recule ! Cria Lucy.

Elle sortit une clé et la pointa devant elle. Natsu fit un bond en arrière.

\- Ouvres toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi : Taurus !

L'esprit mi-homme, mi-taureau apparut en jouant de sa hache. En quelques secondes il prit connaissance de la situation critique et se jeta sur l'Ondulant avec Natsu. Lucy sortit une seconde clé immédiatement, elle ne pouvait pas espérer le battre avec un seul esprit.

\- Ouvres toi, portes des esprits ! Viens à moi : Scorpio !

L'esprit du sable entra en scène. Taurus infligea un premier tranchant de hache à la créature qui, mécontente de s'être fait touchée, se jeta sur l'esprit qui para en se protégeant avec son arme.

\- Hurlement du Dragon de Feu !

\- Sand Buster !

Un tourbillon de feu et de sable s'élança sur la créature qui se prit de plein fouet l'attaque.

\- Taurus ! On refait comme l'autre fois !

\- Meuh ! Ok, Scorpio !

Le taureau prépara sa hache et Scorpio la visa avec son canon. L'arme absorba le sable pour assener un violent coup de hache de sable sur le serpent qui hurla de douleur en s'écrasant au sol. Slicer avait raison, ses esprits étaient puissants et sa magie également. Il fallait qu'elle gagne en confiance.

\- Super tous les deux !

\- Génial Lucy ! Comment va Grey ?

La blonde se pencha vers son ami et vit que le poison faisait son œuvre.

\- Wendy pourra s'en charger. Et l'Ondulant ?

\- Mort !

\- Super ! Merci mes amis !

Taurus et Scorpio disparurent tous les deux et Natsu vînt retrouver Lucy. Au même moment, le reste du groupe arriva et la mage céleste se mit immédiatement au travail. Les deux autres firent un court rapport de la situation à Erza. Slicer s'approcha de la créature pour l'examiner.

\- Vous l'avez eut à vous deux ?

\- Grâce aux esprits de Lucy, s'empressa de dire Natsu.

\- Parfait, mission accomplie les amis.

\- Non, bien au contraire, intervînt Slicer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les habitants du village nous ont dit avoir vu un serpent long de dix à quinze mètres environ. C'est bien ça Lucy ?

\- Oui, et donc ?

\- Celui que vous venez d'abattre fait six mètres. C'est la taille moyenne d'un Ondulant impérial lors de la puberté.

Erza venait de comprendre. Ce genre de créature ne quittait leur mère qu'à l'âge adulte …

\- Alors ça veut dire que …

\- Qu'il y a un deuxième Ondulant dont vous venez d'abattre le petit et qu'elle va être dans une colère noire.

\- Tu connais bien ces créatures ? Demanda Wendy.

\- A travers les livres seulement, mais si ce que j'ai lu est vrai, les adultes ne sont pas plus venimeux mais par contre plus dur à battre et c'est logique. De plus, ils ont une conscience de la famille assez développée contrairement à d'autres animaux. Elle voudra venger son petit.

\- Très bien. Je l'attends de pied ferme, s'exclama la rouquine.

A ces mots, Erza se transforma et se vêtit d'une armure grise argentée avec de la fourrure au niveau du cou, des chevilles et des poignets. Une cape turquoise sortit de son dos, et un flocon se dessina sur son torse. Elle fit également apparaître une épée d'apparence commune mais d'une couleur bleue claire. L'armure de la maîtresse du givre, Lucy la reconnut tout de suite. Soudain, un hurlement venant des profondeurs retentit. Wendy frissonna, ce hurlement n'était pas aussi effrayant que celui d'Acnologia mais il faisait son effet. Erza, Natsu, Lucy et Slicer se mirent en position offensive. Le serpent surgit de l'eau d'un coup, et se jeta immédiatement sur le groupe. Lucy était pétrifiée, il était bien plus grand que quinze mètres. Erza ne recula pas face à lui et s'élança sur la créature avec Natsu.

\- Les ailes du Dragon de Feu !

\- Tranchant du Blizzard !

Feu et Glace percutèrent le corps alambique du monstre marin, cela n'eut comme effet que de le freiner dans sa course mais ses deux premières proies étaient toute proches désormais.

\- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi : Loki !

L'esprit du Lion, et membre de Fairy Tail à part entière surgit de la lumière dorée et compris immédiatement qu'il fallait se battre. Il alla rejoindre Natsu et Erza qui esquivaient les coups de queue et de crocs de l'Ondulant. Slicer décida alors qu'il fallait entrer en scène également. Le chaos régnait, Wendy tremblait, Erza et Natsu n'était pas organisé et Lucsy cherchait dans ses clés un autre esprit à invoquer. Il fallait réagir. Il sortit une clé en or avec deux ailes entourant un symbole chinois, deux plumes dorées s'enroulaient autour de la tige pour créer l'embout et doucement elle se mit à briller à l'appel du mage.

\- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi : Gallus !

Une geisha en kimono orange à fleurs rouges apparut avec un Koto, une sorte harpe plate posée au sol. Lucy vit que ce n'était pas un esprit offensif. Gallus avait deux magnifiques yeux rubis d'un rouge ardent et elle se mit en position pour jouer de son instrument.

\- Slicer ? Que puis je faire pour toi ?

\- Temporise le biorythme de tout le monde s'il te plaît.

\- Bien.

La femme céleste commença à jouer de son instrument et une musique douce et apaisante retentit. Le son des notes apaisèrent tout le monde petit à petit. Erza commença à avoir les idées plus claires et Wendy se mit à mieux utiliser ses pouvoirs. Lucy comprit quel esprit invoquer et sortit la clé du Bélier.

\- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi : Aries !

La femme bélier surgit en s'excusant. Pour l'instant les notes faisaient leur effet, tous semblaient plus calmes.

\- Aries, jettes de la laine sur le visage du serpent !

\- D'accord ! Je suis désolé …

\- Gallus ! Améliore la puissance magique de tout le monde !

\- Compris.

La geisha était d'un calme à toute épreuve. Lucy sentit que la personnalité de cet esprit différait de tous les esprits qu'elle connaissait. De nouvelles notes, plus graves cette fois ci, retentirent et Lucy sentit sa puissance grandir en elle. Erza, Loki et Natsu se sentirent beaucoup plus fort et alors que la laine lancée par Aries aveuglait le monstre, ils s'élancèrent sur lui.

\- Supplice du Dragon de Feu !

\- Double tranchant givré !

\- Regulus Impact !

Le serpent s'en retrouva sonné, les attaques étaient d'une puissance insoupçonnée. Lucy se sentit capable de lancer un Urano Métria mais Slicer l'arrêta à ce moment là en lui faisant non de la tête. Elle se ravisa. Une aura glacée les enveloppa et ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir d'où elle provenait. Grey était debout en train de modeler de la magie à côté d'une Wendy fiere du résultat de sa magie.

\- Flèche d'hyper-congélation !

Une flèche de glace s'élança et perça le crâne de l'Ondulant aqueux impérial. D'un mouvement lourd, il s'écrasa au sol, au coté de son petit. Le combat était terminé. Les constellationnistes refermèrent les portes de leurs esprits et soudain, tout le monde sauf Slicer eurent un léger vertige.

\- Désolé, c'est le contre coup des pouvoirs de Gallus.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Grey. Je me sens si faible tout d'un coup.

\- Vous n'êtes pas faible, vous avez juste retrouver subitement votre force d'origine. Gallus, avec sa musique, peut augmenter votre force magique, votre défense et également calmer les tensions de l'âme. Elle ne peut pas la faire baisser malheureusement, du coup, lorsqu'elle disparaît, tous ses effets s'estompent et vous avez un sentiment de faiblesse du à la puissance que vous perdez subitement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'a empêché de lancer mon Urano Métria ?

\- Oui, des sorts trop puissants peuvent accentuer cette perte de magie et du coup provoquer des lésions internes. Je ne me sentais pas de vous ramener tous les cinq à Magnolia sur mes épaules ha ha !

\- C'est un esprit particulier.

\- Oui, je ne l'utilise que lorsqu'elle est nécessaire et avec beaucoup de précautions. Vous étiez agités et stressés, j'avais peur que le combat tourne à notre désavantage.

\- Et toi tu n'es pas touché par ce contre coup ? Interrogea Natsu.

\- Gallus ne peut pas effectuer sa magie sur son propriétaire.

\- Oh c'est nul !

\- Non, c'est logique., intervînt Lucy, avec de tels effets secondaires, elle pourrait tuer son propriétaire indirectement. C'est ça ?

\- Exact.

Les esprits orientaux étaient vraiment particuliers pensa Lucy. Les pouvoirs de Serpens, Canis et Gallus étaient tellement différents des pouvoirs de ses esprits. Elle était curieuse, surtout curieuse de voir les autres invocations de son nouvel ami. Soudain autre chose attira son attention.

\- Ça va Slicer ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- Non Natsu, j'ai été en retrait tout le combat.

\- Reposes-toi un peu, je sais que les invocations prennent beaucoup de magie, dit il en posant une main dans son dos.

\- C'est à toi de ne pas faire d'efforts, et puis j'ai invoqué qu'un seul esprit.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Rugit Lucy, moi j'en ai invoqué six !

\- Oui mais toi tu as l'habitude Lucy.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport ! Et Slicer aussi doit avoir l'habitude.

\- Lucy … dit Erza en posant une main sur son épaule, soit forte et reste digne.

Quelle bande de joyeux compagnons se dit Slicer. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer ici. Erza reprit le contrôle du groupe et le sépara une nouvelle fois, Lucy Grey et Wendy iraient directement à l'hôtel pour se reposer alors que Slicer, Natsu et elle même iraient récupérer la récompense.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvèrent à l'hôtel, ils avaient une grande chambre rien que pour eux. Natsu roupillait négligemment sur son futon, Lucy lisait, Erza nettoyait son arme et Grey mangeait un morceau. Slicer écrivait dans son journal pour raconter sa journée en observant ses amis. Il se sentait bien. Lucy n'arrêtait pas de lui poser plein de questions sur les constellations et ils partageaient leurs connaissances du monde des esprits, Erza était forte, fiable et digne de confiance, il avait un profond respect pour elle, Grey en dépit de son côté froid et distant, il avait réussit à avoir des discussions intéressantes avec lui ; la petite Wendy était un ange et Natsu était incroyable avec tout le monde, le cœur sur la main et une bonne humeur communicative qui lui faisait un bien fou. La porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrit.

\- C'est bon Slicer tu peux aller dans la salle de bain si tu veux.

\- Merci Wendy.

Il remit l'écriture de son journal à plus tard. Lentement, il se leva et en allant vers la salle de bain il retira son haut. Wendy déglutit. Elle y vit de nombreuses cicatrices le long de ses dorsaux. La porte se referma. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres, Natsu était réveillé et tous avaient vu la même chose qu'elle.

\- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle choquée.

\- Je ne sais pas Wendy, mais il a dû passer un sale moment ce jour là, dit Lucy en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est de la torture, lança Erza, et ça n'a pas été fait qu'en un seul jour Lucy.

\- Quelles enflures ont pu lui faire ça ?! Enragea Natsu.

\- Inutile de t'énerver Natsu.

\- Mais Grey !

\- Non Natsu, Grey a raison, poursuivit Erza. Il est sain et sauf, peu importe ce qu'il a vécu, et il nous en parlera quand il le voudra, c'est terminé. Soit ses bourreaux sont en prison, soit morts et c'est le plus important.

\- Hum …

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Wendy ?

\- Il a dit n'avoir jamais vu la mer ni la neige … Combien de temps était il torturé ? Et depuis quand il est libre ? Les cicatrices ne semblent pas si vieilles que ça …

Les mots de Wendy eurent un effet déprimant sur tout le monde.

\- Offrons lui notre meilleur sourire, rétorqua Natsu.

Il avait raison, sourire à Slicer était la meilleure chose à faire. Sous la douche, le concerné profitait des bienfaits de cette eau chaude qui coulait sur ses muscles. Il avait couru partout dans Port-Ambroisie, il avait mal aux jambes et aux pieds. Il prit une grande inspiration et se savonna. Tout allait bien. Effectuer une mission avait ce côté excitant qui était jouissif et ce combat, malgré la peur, l'avait rendu heureux. Il se sentait vivant.

Dehors, dans la baie où gisaient les cadavres des deux Ondulants aqueux impériaux, un homme aux cheveux longs rouges se tenait devant eux avec un sourire figé. L'eau se mit à bouillir et à s'agiter.

\- Slicer …

 _ **Fin du chapitre 2.**_

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 2 !**

 **Je répète, donnez moi vos avis sur les esprits, le combats en reviews, j'espère que Gallus vous a plu, car j'ai encore plein d'autres esprits à vous montrer.**

 **On continue avec le chapitre 3.**


	3. Duo

**Et le troisième chapitre ! Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Duo**

Slicer était revenu de leur mission à Port-Ambroisie depuis deux semaines. Le lendemain de leur mission ils avaient profité de la plage et s'étaient amusés à jouer au ballon, à nager, s'éclabousser comme de vrais gamins. Erza avait même appris à nager à Slicer, qui gêné de son incompétence, n'osait pas aller dans l'eau. Mais la magicienne s'était révélée avoir un grand cœur, et prise d'affection s'était transformée en maître nageur. Le constellationniste s'était bien amusé. Ils avaient visité la ville et acheté du poisson frai avant de repartir pour Magnolia dont une grosse portion spéciale pour Happy.

Depuis, Slicer avait fait toutes ses missions avec eux, malgré les sollicitations d'Elfman ou du trio Raijinshuu qui voulaient apprendre à le connaître. Et des missions, ils en avaient fait de toutes sortes, une extermination de guilde clandestine, une petite fille enlevée par des bandits, une escorte où il ne s'était rien passé et des balcans à chasser d'un pré. Mais il s'était juré de faire des missions avec les autres aussi pour s'intégrer, même s'il l'était déjà. La preuve étant la raclée qu'il s'était pris la veille lorsque les garçons de son équipe l'avait entraîné malgré lui dans une baston générale. Il avait vu en Lucy et Reby, l'occasion d'avoir des discussions intéressantes sur la littérature et diverses sujets culturels. Mais la plupart du temps il restait avec Natsu et Grey, trouvant leur compagnie divertissante.

Aujourd'hui, Grey n'était pas là, il était en mission dans le Nord avec sa petite amie Jubia. Lucy Erza et Wendy faisait une mission entre filles dans la forêt rousse à l'Est de la ville. Il ne restait plus que Natsu et Slicer, assis à une table avec Gajeel.

\- Vous êtes pas partis de votre côté vous aussi ?

\- J'aimerais bien mais Slicer est pas motivé.

\- On a enchaîné les missions et j'ai du mal à prendre le rythme, un peu de repos ne fait pas de mal Natsu.

\- On pourrait au moins s'entraîner …

\- J'ai donné leur journée à mes esprits.

\- Pas forcément avec tes esprits … tu sais pas te battre ?

\- A mains nues ?

\- Vu le temps qu'il a tenu hier dans la mêlée, ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache se battre.

\- Je sais utiliser le star dress.

\- Le truc ou tu copies le pouvoir de tes esprits ?

\- Le truc s'appelle un revêtement mais oui, c'est ça.

\- Et bien vas y utilise le et on va se battre !

Slicer se leva et prit ses affaires et tourna les talons.

\- Non merci, je veux me reposer.

\- Bah pars pas ! Viens on va en ville tous les deux, je t'invite à dîner dans un restaurant !

Slicer s'arrêta brusquement. Gajeel pouffa de rire, et Mirajane, derrière le comptoir fit un petit sourire narquois. Le cœur de Slicer avait faillit exploser, se rendait il compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Non il ne pensait pas … Natsu était un peu naïf et impulsif, il ne considérait pas ça du point de vue des autres qui avaient compris l'ambiguïté de sa demande.

\- Euh … Natsu ? Comme un repas entre ami ?

\- Hum … ouais, juste toi et moi.

Gajeel explosa de rire et Mirajane avait curieusement quitté son comptoir pour se mêler à leur discussion.

\- Natsu, commença-t-elle, tu es au courant qu'on pourrait interpréter ça comme un rendez vous galant ?

Il réfléchit une demie seconde avant de réaliser.

\- Ah je vois ! Merci Mira ! Bon on y va Slice ?

\- Non mais on va pas sérieusement aller dîner en ville …

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça se fait souvent si j'ai bien compris.

\- Oui, entre deux personnes qui se plaisent … ou des amis proches à la limite.

\- Bah tu me plais bien tu sais, et on est proche, on fait parti de la même équipe !

\- Oui, non mais ok, mais plaire dans le sens … Mira aide moi !

\- Ce qu'il essaye de te dire, c'est que pour lui, un dîner en tête à tête c'est réservé aux amoureux.

\- Bah qu'il se décide alors, le dîner ou la mission. Slice ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Slice … et je choisis la mission sans hésiter.

Slicer se dirigea vers le tableau et pris une mission au hasard. Il la montra à Mirajane qui en prit note et attrapa Natsu pour ne pas louper le train. Gajeel se retrouva seul avec Mirajane.

\- Tu crois qu'il a compris ?

\- Qui Natsu ? Ou Slicer ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hi hi hi … en tout cas, il y en a un qui n'a pas compris la situation. Reste à savoir lequel, tu le sais, toi, Gajeel ?

\- Mouais, je me disais aussi …

Slicer n'en revenait pas de partir aussi tard en mission, surtout lorsqu'il avait donné un jour de repos à ses esprits. Il regarda l'avis de mission et l'étudia attentivement. « Cherche exorciste d'urgence, récompense : 80 000 joyaux ». La mission se trouvait dans un village à l'orée de la forêt cendrée, bien à l'ouest, près de la frontière de Bresca. C'était convenable pour un exorcisme mais … Bresca ?

\- Tu t'y connais en exorcisme ?

Slicer releva la tête vers son interlocuteur aux cheveux roses. A part dans les livres, il n'en avait jamais pratiqué. Il existait différents types d'exorcismes, on pouvait soit bénir et purifier l'être qui s'était emparé de la victime, soit en se battant, soit par le mental.

\- Pas trop non. On devrait peut être aller en choisir une autre non ?

\- Trop tard, on s'est engagé.

\- Oui mais le commanditaire n'est pas encore au courant de notre arrivée.

\- On a accepté une mission, on va jusqu'au bout, il fait le faire rien que pour nous et notre réputation et celle de la guilde.

Slicer soupira … il ne voulait pas s'approcher de Bresca mais avec Natsu il ne craignait rien. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la gare pour prendre un train en direction de Ville-Jonquille, à deux heures et demie de Magnolia.

Lucy, Erza et Wendy venaient juste de rentrer à la guilde pour faire leur rapport à Mirajane. La blonde scruta du regard la salle. Pas de Natsu ni de Slicer à l'horizon. Elle fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le bar avec ses amies. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

\- Alors ? Cette mission ?

\- Tous les fennecs roux ont été récupérés et rendus au zoo de la ville.

\- Parfait ! Vous ne deviez pas rentrer que demain ?

\- Si, poursuivit Wendy, mais nous avons été très efficaces donc on est rentrée plus tôt.

\- Natsu est là ?

\- Non Lucy, il est parti avec Slicer en mission du côté de la forêt cendrée.

\- Rien qu'eux ?

\- Oui, hi hi.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles Mirajane ? Demanda Erza.

\- Pour rien, disons que les choses deviennent intéressantes, hi hi.

Depuis l'arrivée de Slicer, Natsu s'était vu être furieusement intéressé par la magie des constellationnistes et toute sorte de sujets comme les créatures de ce monde. Il demandait souvent des renseignements à Lucy et Reby mais il semblait frustré en présence de Slicer, sans doute n'arrivait-il pas à ressortir sa culture fraîchement assimilée. C'était assez drôle de le voir parler de sujets sérieux comme la littérature, ou les sciences, c'était comme voir le Natsu d'Edolas mais en moins trouillard. Lucy se demandait pourquoi il avait pris sous son aile ce nouveau membre de la guilde avec autant de ferveur … Il n'avait pas été comme ça quand elle était arrivée et ce constat lui fit un pincement au cœur. C'est démoralisée qu'elle rentra chez elle.

A Ville-Jonquille, Natsu et Slicer arrivèrent devant un petit refuge de Zentopia. C'était sans doute des religieux qui avaient posté l'annonce. Les deux garçons s'annoncèrent en sonnant à la porte et un vieux prêtre vêtu d'une toge blanche ornée de violet se présenta à eux. Il ausculta les tatouages de Fairy Tail des deux mages et les fit entrer. Il leur expliqua la situation, trois jours auparavant, deux prêtres avaient trouvé une jeune fille mal en point dans la forêt. Après s'en être occupé correctement, le jeune fille s'était réveillait et depuis n'affichait qu'un sourire béat et riait comme un démon. C'était tout ce qu'elle faisait. Slicer eut un mauvais pré-sentiment. Le prêtre répondant au nom de Père Paruis, les mena à la chambre de la jeune fille. Du couloir, Natsu pouvait entendre ses rires, mais également les battements de cœur de Slicer qui s'accéléraient plus ils avançaient vers la chambre. Père Paruis ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Le cœur de Slicer s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, son regard était absent et un sourire de poupée était scotché sur son visage. Elle riait, le regard dans le vide. Natsu se tourna vers Slicer, ayant perçu son trouble, mais rien ne transparaissait sur son visage.

\- C'est elle. Examinez la pour voir si un démon s'est emparé d'elle ou si elle est juste folle.

\- Très bien, merci Père Paruis, on va s'en occuper et...

\- Pas la peine, c'est pas un démon, le coupa Slicer.

\- Slice ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Elle a des cicatrices sur le dos ?

\- Euh … oui.

\- Emmenez là dans un hôpital, ce n'est pas un démon. Natsu, rentrons à la guilde, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- … Père Paruis, pouvez nous nous laisser ?

\- Oui bien sûr, dit il en sortant.

\- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas un démon. Elle n'est pas possédée.

\- Comment as tu su pour ses cicatrices ? Si tu sais quelque chose sur des malfaiteurs c'est le moment de le dire.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Oublions cette mission, il n'y a aucun exorcisme à pratiquer. Le mieux c'est de rester loin de cette affaire. Et si tu veux on peut faire ce dîner et c'est moi qui paie pour m'excuser de ce déplacement inutile mais s'il te plaît … allons nous en …

\- C'est en rapport avec tes cicatrices sur le dos ?

Les larmes commencèrent à perler aux yeux de Slicer. Comment pouvait il éviter d'en parler à Natsu maintenant ? Soudain, des prêtres pénétrèrent dans la chambre avec des épées et des lances. Natsu esquiva en attrapant Slicer au passage. Ce dernier avait les idées brouillées et Natsu perçut son trouble et se jeta alors sur les opportuns.

\- Ailes du Dragon de Feu !

Plusieurs prêtres volèrent dans la pièce mais d'autres arrivèrent et Natsu continua de se ruer sur eux mais plus il en éliminait, plus nombreux ils débarquaient. Slicer n'arrivait pas à compter ceux qui étaient dans la pièce et pourtant ils ne lui semblaient pas qu'il y en ait des masses. Il se leva et une aura lumineuse l'entoura.

\- Star Dress ! Constellation du Chien !

Il se retrouva seulement vêtu d'un pantalon en jeans bleu et un tatouage se dessina sur sa poitrine, les caractères chinois pour dire « chien ». Il se lança sur eux et en élimina deux d'un coup de poing. Soudain, il s'aperçut que la jeune fille avait disparu mais aucune des fenêtres n'étaient ouvertes et il l'aurait vu passer par la porte. Il avait compris. C'était forcément un coup de Morphel …

\- Natsu ! Arrête toi ! Ça ne sert à rien ce qu'on fait.

\- Hein ?

\- Ceci n'est pas réel. C'est une illusion. Je suis sûr qu'on est dans un rêve.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est endormi ?

\- Non, on fait un rêve éveillé. Il faut trouver la faille. Chaque rêve possède une preuve que rien n'est réel et ça peut être n'importe quoi. Tu vois un truc qui cloche ?

A ce moment là, Natsu avait disparu, Slicer était seul dans cette chambre vide. Tous les prêtres s'étaient volatilisés et il annula son Star Dress. Il appela Natsu d'une voix tremblante mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Personne ne répondra Slicer …

Il se retourna vivement. En face de lui, il vit un jeune homme pas plus vieux que lui, aux cheveux bruns. Il avait un sourire scotché sur le visage, un regard rose perçant et semblait fatigué vu les énormes cernes qu'il possédait.

\- Morphel … Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Je crains que ton ami n'ait pas compris ce qu'il se passait héhé …

\- Libère nous, pourquoi es tu ici ?

\- Parce qu'Il m'a demandé de te ramener.

\- Je n'y retournerai pas Morphel et tu le sais. Je peux te tuer pour ça.

\- Tu y retourneras. On y retourne toujours. Pense à Lydia et à Azel.

Slicer tiqua à cette remarque. Maintenant que Natsu et lui étaient séparés, ça n'allait pas être simple.

\- Il est temps de rentrer.

\- … Six.

\- Hein ?

\- Morphel, tu sais bien qu'après tout ce temps je connais ta magie par cœur. J'ai six doigts à ma main gauche.

Autour d'eux tout s'effrita et Slicer se retrouva dans la salle de l'église, la jeune fille était assise sur le lit, toujours aussi perturbée et Natsu était debout, immobile, toujours sous l'influence de Morphel. Slicer se rapprocha du chasseur de dragon et le gifla violemment. Natsu réagit.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Le démon.

\- Hein mais tu as dis que c'en était pas un.

\- Faut croire que je ne suis pas infaillible. Il nous a piégé dans une illusion commune puis il nous a séparé pour mieux nous combattre.

\- Comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ?

\- J'ai trouvé la faille dont je te parlais. Les rêves possèdent toujours quelque chose que notre esprit ne considère pas comme logique ou sensé. Par exemple j'avais six doigts à ma main gauche. Au moment où je m'en suis aperçu, le rêve s'est détruit.

\- … Ouais, j'ai pas tout compris. Et il est où le démon ?

\- Banni dans l'autre monde.

Natsu se contenta d'acquiescer. Il avait beau ne pas être très futé, il savait que Slicer ne disait pas la vérité. Il savait également que cette jeune fille avait subit les mêmes sévices que lui, mais alors pourquoi n'est il pas dans le même état de folie ?

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés à Magnolia, Slicer rentra directement chez lui prétextant un coup de fatigue malgré l'insistance de son camarade à vouloir manger un morceau à la guilde avec lui. Sur place, le mage de feu trouva son groupe, attablé, en train de manger un steak. Il s'installa aux côtés de Lucy.

\- Alors Natsu, cette mission ?

\- Il se passe des trucs bizarres.

Erza posa sa fourchette et regarda Natsu. Il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui montrait que c'était du sérieux. Natsu raconta toute l'histoire à ses amis attentifs et leur demanda leur avis et c'est Grey qui ouvrit la discussion.

\- En effet, c'est pas banal. Et il t'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Non.

\- La magie de manipulation de l'esprit n'est pas une chose commune, continua Lucy, je dirais même que c'est une magie presque oubliée de nos jours.

\- Exact, poursuivit Erza, gardons Slicer à l'oeil et essayons de faire attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

\- Bah c'est pas demain qu'on pourra... lança Wendy. J'ai entendu Evergreen dire à Elfman que demain elle partait avec Fried, Bixlow et Slicer en mission.

Et le groupe resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Après tout, peut être qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire pensa Lucy, en tout cas, elle l'espérait.

Chez lui, Slicer découvrit un carton qui lui avait été livré dans la journée, sa bibliothèque était arrivée et cela lui redonna le sourire. Comment Morphel avait il pu retrouver sa trace aussi vite ? Y a pas à dire, ce garçon était un génie de la magie … Il repensa à la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air sérieusement atteinte par la magie de Morphel. Pas sûr qu'elle se souvienne encore de son prénom. Il fallait qu'il se protège. Devait-il en parler à la guilde ? Il retira vite cette idée de la tête, hors de question de les mêler à ça. Puis il alla prendre une douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Sous l'eau froide qui lui attaquait la peau, il pensa au bouillonnant Natsu. Un dîner en tête à tête ? Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être innocent. Ou bien, était ce Slicer qui le jugeait mal ? Il s'imagina l'espace d'un court, très court instant à un dîner aux chandelles face à un Natsu qui mangerait le feu des bougies et dévorait son plat en se tachant partout. Ça aurait au moins le mérite d'être drôle se dit Slicer. Il coupa l'eau et s'entoura d'une serviette pour se sécher. Il s'allongea sur son lit et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil profond sans même prendre le soin de se rhabiller.

Natsu ne pouvait pas laisser Slicer seul ce soir alors il décida de suivre son odeur. Il sentait bon, Natsu aimait bien son odeur sucrée de vanille et de fraise, mais ça lui donnait faim la plupart du temps. Il arriva devant un petit immeuble en pierres grises où le parfum de son ami se dégageait d'une fenêtre de chambre ouverte. Quel inconscient se dit il. Le jeune homme escalada la façade à l'aide d'une gouttière jusqu'à l'ouverture. Il se posta sur le rebord de fenêtre. La lumière était allumée et Natsu vit Slicer allongé sur son lit, une serviette autour de la taille, les yeux fermés et respirant tranquillement. Il posa un pied dans l'appartement et observa son collègue. Il avait des traits angéliques, une peau qui lui paraissait douce et des lèvres fines qu'il voulait embrasser avec délicatesse. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau avec ses cheveux mouillés. Il découvrit des yeux son torse qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Sa poitrine se soulevait et se reposait au rythme calme et insouciant de la respiration du constellationniste. Celle de Natsu s'accélérait plus il le regardait dormir. Son corps tout entier avait envie de se jeter sur le jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour avec tendresse. En descendant plus bat il put observer quelques abdominaux qui commençaient à apparaître. Il sourit. Puis il soupira, déçu de se rendre compte que son vis à vis n'avait pas cette même lubie de se mettre nu chez lui comme Grey. Le Chasseur de dragons aurait aimé voir plus … Mais après tout … le nœud de la serviette était de son côté, il lui suffirait de tirer dessus pour qu'elle tombe …

Natsu secoua la tête, il avait très chaud, beaucoup trop pour un mage de feu. Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur le carton, puis en regardant autour de lui, il découvrit un appartement vide. " _On dirait quelqu'un qui commence à vivre"_ se dit-il. Machinalement, il reposa ses yeux sur Slicer et ses idées torrides reprirent le dessus. Doucement, il s'approcha du lit et tendit une main vers la poitrine de Slicer. Natsu avait peur de le réveiller … il avait peur de le toucher, et surtout il avait peur de faire une bêtise. Sa main n'était plus qu'a quelques millimètres de sa peau, il pouvait sentir son torse frôler sa paume quand il se soulevait. Il prit une grande respiration et posa sa main sur Slicer qui ne réagit pas à cette présence, sa respiration n'en fut même pas troublée. Dans cette posture, Natsu était bien embêté, il fallait qu'il parte mais ses hormones avait pris le dessus maintenant qu'il y avait contact. De plus son odeur était partout dans la chambre et ça n'aidait pas Natsu à avoir les idées claires. Inconsciemment, sa main bougea toute seule et caressa la peau du jeune Slicer qui, dans son sommeil ne discerna qu'une présence un peu rugueuse sur sa peau, mais pas pour autant désagréable. Comme il le pensait, il avait une peau si douce et si fine. La température corporelle de Natsu avait encore grimpé et il commençait à se sentir durcir dans son pantalon. Que diable pouvait il faire maintenant ? Il avait passé un doigt sous la serviette blanche de son ami et il savait que l'objet qu'il convoitait tant n'était qu'a un centimètre ou deux … Que lui arrivait-il ? Et Slicer qui ne réagissait pas, avait il le sommeil si profond que ça ? Natsu avança d'un demi centimètre et senti quelque chose au bout de son doigt ce qui le fit frémir. Slicer gémit et Natsu, pris de panique, se retira pour se précipiter hors de la chambre, le cœur prêt à sortir de sa poitrine.

Slicer, se réveilla doucement avec une sensation agréable. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle était ouverte.

\- Hm... j'ai dû m'endormir.

Il se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre. Il n'était pas rassuré malgré tout et prépara ses clés près de lui au cas où il aurait des soucis cette nuit. Dans tous les cas, tant qu'il dort, il n'a pas besoin de s'occuper de Morphel.

Natsu était arrivé tout transpirant chez lui. Il était encore excité par ce qu'il venait de faire mais également très frustré de n'avoir pas pu aller plus lloin. Happy vînt à sa rencontre alors qu'il était recroquevillé dans l'entrée, adossé contre la porte.

\- Salut Natsu, tu étais où ?

\- Quelque part.

\- Tu es tout rouge ça va ? Et pourquoi tu es dans cette position, tu es malade ?

\- Non, ça va …

\- … tu as vu Slicer ?

\- Qu... ! Idiot ! Vire de là !

\- C'est beau l'amourrrrr !

\- Dégage !

Happy s'en alla par le fenêtre en rigolant. Ça avait beau être une commère, il savait que Happy ne dirait rien à personne. Mais il avait un sacré don pour l'énerver parfois. Le mage de feu alla se jeter dans son lit et sans plus attendre, il mit sa main dans son pantalon et commença à caresser son érection douloureuse ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti autant de plaisir en se masturbant. Il se mit à accélérer ce qui provoqua de multiples gémissements accompagnés de plusieurs mouvements de bassins incontrôlés pour accentuer le plaisir. Il repassa la scène chez Slicer en boucle ce qui l'excita encore plus. Dans un gémissement rauque, il se libéra sur son ventre.

Natsu resta là, comme ça, allongé quelques minutes à penser à tout ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, à tous ces bouleversements et il ne le vivait pas si bien que ça.

\- ... Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 3**_

* * *

 **Hin hin hin ... j'aime ce genre de fin pour ma part ^^**

 **J'ai rendu Natsu très pervers dans cette fic et il le sera certainement plus par la suite.**

 **Donc voilà les chapitres que j'ai terminé. Pour la suite, je ne prévois pas de date mais je compte terminer cette fic avant fin Février. Après tout dépend du développement de mes idées, il se peut que ça devienne une longue fiction. Pour le chapitre 4 j'ai déjà mes idées de précises, y a plus qu'à rédiger !**

 **N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **Allez bye bye !**


	4. Le dîner

**Vous n'aurez pas attendu longtemps, voilà le chapitre 4, plus long que les autres ! Ce fut rapide car j'avais du temps mais les autres sortiront plus tard maintenant.  
**

 **Autant vous prévenir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:** **Le dîner**

Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Slicer avait la désagréable impression que depuis quelques semaines on le suivait partout où il allait. D'où cela pouvait il venir ?

\- Ouvres toi, porte des esprits, viens à moi, Canis !

Slicer, accompagné de Evergreen et Elfman, était en mission pour pourfendre une guilde clandestine nommée Vetusia Polar installée près de Liliolapis, une ville du nord de Fiore. La mission était facile, surtout avec Elfman avec son take over de la Bête et Evergreen qui avait figé une bonne partie des mages noirs présents devant eux. Canis avait mis au tapis une quinzaine de mages en quelques secondes et enfin grâce à Evergreen, le dernier mage avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais alors pourquoi Slicer pensait qu'ils auraient dû mettre plus de temps. Puis il se retourna et il comprit … Un mage à moitié nu gelait un membre de la guilde clandestine, un autre en armure en maîtrisait un avec le pied et un autre mage plus énergique à la chevelure rose rouait de coup un pauvre malheureux qui, même s'il l'avait cherché, faisait peine à voir. Slicer passa devant eux sans les regarder. Grey, Erza, et Natsu sans oublier Lucy et Wendy qui attendaient dehors la fin du carnage étaient sur toutes les missions que faisait Slicer si bien qu'une quête qui devait se faire à trois ou quatre finissait par être faites à huit ou neuf, réduisant considérablement la prime. Qu'est ce qu'ils leur prenaient ? Au début, il pensait que Natsu devait s'inquiéter par rapport à la mission d'exorcisme mais ça va faire un mois et Slicer n'a pas été attaqué, ils pouvaient dormir tranquillement et lui foutre la paix au passage.

\- Hey Slice ! Beau travail aujourd'hui.

Slicer, irrité par ce surnom, se retourna et fixa Natsu d'un regard noir.

\- Oui, enfin tu ne penses pas qu'Evergreen, Elfman et moi, on était assez ?

\- Tu sais, Slice, on est jamais trop prudent.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et, je sais ce que vous essayer de faire Natsu.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je t'assure que ça va. Personne ne m'attaquera et même si ça se produit, je suis capable de me défendre.

\- On va pas prendre de risque Slice et puis...

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !

Natsu s'était figé et les autres de la guilde regardaient la scène surpris de voir Slicer s'énerver pour la première fois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était à Fairy Tail et il avait la réputation d'être patient et calme peu importe la situation. Le constellationniste soupira et se massa les tempes. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être à fleur de peau en ce moment. Il le savait que sa réaction était exagéré mais la colère ne voulait pas passer, puis, en relevant la tête il croisa le regard attristé de Natsu qui comme un chien battu, baissa la tête instinctivement dès qu'il remarqua les yeux noirs de fureur de son ami.

Erza regardait Slicer, il avait des larmes de rage aux yeux. Pourquoi Slicer s'emportait de cette manière ? Et surtout, elle aurait pensé que Natsu aurait eu plus de répondant. Alors c'était donc ça, cette attitude étrange que son ami à la tignasse rose avait depuis quelque temps. Cette instinct protecteur envers Slicer ce n'était pas de l'amitié mais quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à de l'amour ... Elle décida, après ce constat, d'intervenir.

\- Natsu, va avec les autres pour la récompense. Je vais rester avec Slicer pour surveiller ces malfrats.

\- Hm … bougonna Natsu fâché.

\- Dis donc, tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle ! Et plus vite que ça j'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- Euh ! Oui Erza ! Désolé ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre en partant rejoindre Lucy et les autres.

Une fois Natsu hors de vue et donc hors d'atteinte de son ouïe fine, la rousse se tourna vers Slicer. Il était toujours en colère, ses yeux étaient devenus rouge, et il fronçait les sourcils. Mais ce que Erza remarqua c'était également cette profonde tristesse qu'il avait au fond de son regard. Elle ne savait pas encore comment il marchait, avait il besoin d'un câlin ? Espérons que non, Erza n'était pas du genre à faire ça, le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire c'était une frappe affective même si c'était ça qui marchait le mieux sur elle quand elle déprimait. De l'humour pourrait détendre l'atmosphère. Mais Ezra n'avait pas trop humour, c'était plus la spécialité de Natsu ou de Grey, même si ce dernier avait un humour assez nul. Aimait-il se confier quand ça n'allait pas ? Ça c'était déjà plus dans ses cordes, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi Erza ?

\- C'est quoi le problème avec ce surnom ?

Il la foudroya du regard ce qui, à sa surprise, lui provoqua un petit frisson. Elle était impressionné, il avait cette aura qu'il dégageait, une aura qui inspirait de la crainte. Elle en était sûr maintenant, il était aussi capable qu'elle de gérer Natsu et Grey.

\- … J'aime pas c'est tout. Et puis ça te regarde pas.

\- Oh ... menaça Erza avec son regard noir.

Mais Slicer ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné même s'il se demandait avec combien de bleus il rentrerait s'il énervait Erza. Il soutînt malgré tout son regard. Erza trouva alors un adversaire à sa taille, mais l'égo ne devant pas prendre le dessus, elle capitula pour le bien de son ami qui avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- De là à t'énerver comme ça ? Tu m'excuseras de trouver ça léger. Allez, dis moi tout, ce n'est pas bien de tout garder pour soi et tu le sais.

\- … Azel m'appelait comme ça.

\- Azel ?

\- Oui, c'était un garçon que j'aimais beaucoup.

\- « C'était » ? Je suppose qu'il est mort.

Slicer sentit sa poitrine se serrer et les larmes forcer les portes de ses yeux. Erza ne mâchait pas ses mots, il appréciait cette qualité.

\- On peut dire ça. Quand je te disais que j'aimais pas ce surnom ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, Azel était le seul que j'autorisais à m'appeler comme ça.

\- Une personne importante et spéciale ...

\- Une personne de mon passé surtout. Écoute Erza, j'apprécie que vous vous inquiétiez tous pour moi, ça me touche beaucoup. Effectivement, j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre mais ce jour là j'ai pu gérer sans l'aide de personne donc à partir de maintenant, c'est terminé les missions à dix. J'ai un loyer à payer et je suis en train de perdre le plaisir que j'avais à travailler avec vous tous …

\- … Tu as raison, on a peut être exagéré. Mais promet moi une chose.

\- Oui si j'ai le moindre problème je vous préviens.

\- Oui mais c'est autre chose. Natsu t'apprécie beaucoup, tu devrais essayer de lui parler et de mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

\- Hm ... je le ferai.

\- Natsu, comme beaucoup à Fairy Tail, comme toi, a vécu des choses douloureuses. S'il te plaît, ne le fait pas souffrir.

Il ne répondit pas. Slicer adorait Erza, elle était incroyable. Parfois, elle pouvait être incroyablement déjantée et agir comme une gamine à la guilde et il passait de bons moments avec elle. Il avait remarqué qu'elle s'était maquillée aujourd'hui, et ses cheveux étaient plus brillants que d'ordinaire. Slicer sourit.

\- Jellal rentre de mission aujourd'hui ?

\- Hein ? Comment tu as deviné ?

\- Une intuition.

\- Oui il est supposé rentrer aujourd'hui, avoua-t-elle le rouge au joues.

\- Tu es affreusement honnête c'en est trop facile. Haha. Sur quoi il travaillait ?

\- Une S-Quest, il y a des perturbations magiques à l'étranger. Apparemment, des enfants disparaissent et réapparaissent complètement changés.

\- C'est horrible, c'est où ?

\- A Bresca.

Bresca ? A l'entente de ce nom, Slicer sentit son cœur se serrer. Bresca ... Rien que le nom de ce pays lui donnait froid dans le dos. Les contrées bresciennes, se trouvent à l'est de Fiore. C'était un pays en proie à de grandes perturbations politiques, en effet le gouvernement avait été détruit il y a quinze ans et depuis, personne ne se chargeait de régler les choses. Il y a bien eu différentes institutions qui ont essayé de prendre le pouvoir mais elles furent rapidement mises sur la touche. Il repensa à l'affaire de Ville-Jonquille, évidemment que cette jeune fille, la S-Quest de Jellal et ... cet endroit, avaient un lien. Il se reprit vite et ne poursuivit pas plus la conversation autour de ça. Moins il en saurait mieux il se porterait. Il se tût, laissant Erza perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant ce que Jellal et elle feraient ce soir.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, tous les hors la loi étaient embarqués par les chevaliers runiques et les mages de Fairy Tail marchaient en direction de la gare. Dans les rues pavées, Slicer réfléchissait. Natsu ne méritait pas vraiment ce saut d'humeur, mais en après tout, si ça pouvait le calmer de savoir que quelque chose pouvait le mettre en colère ce n'était pas plus mal et puis, peut être qu'il allait le laisser tranquille cette semaine. Après tout, il n'a pas arrêté de le prévenir que ce surnom l'énervait, il avait qu'à faire attention.

Non, ce n'était que des excuses que le jeune mage se donnaient à lui même pour éviter de reconnaître son tord. Comment en vouloir à quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour vous ? Et au delà de ça, comment en vouloir à Natsu ? Il est si pétillant et plein de vie. Ces deux dernières semaines, il recevait beaucoup d'attentions de sa part. Natsu passait souvent « par hasard » dans sa rue au moment où il partait pour la guilde. Ils discutaient de plus en plus également le soir au bord du fleuve qui traversait Magnolia. Slicer avait remarqué ses efforts à s'intéresser et se renseigner sur les sujets qu'il affectionnait. Au fond, il ne voulait pas que cette tête à flammes de Natsu le laisse tranquille.

 _« Tiens ? Qu'est ce qu'il aime Natsu ? »_ se dit Slicer perdu dans ses réflexions. C'est vrai que Natsu ne parlait que peu souvent de ses goûts. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui c'était qu'il avait été élevé par un Dragon de Feu nommé Ignir et qu'il avait intégré la guilde à l'âge de 11 ans. C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa quelque chose, c'était lui qui ne faisait pas d'efforts pour s'intégrer, il n'allait pas vraiment vers les autres.

Natsu marchait devant lui et son regard se posa sur ses cheveux roses. Il dégageait un sentiment de sécurité et Slicer trouvait qu'il avait énormément de charme. Il était chaleureux, souriait tout le temps et Slicer, à part aujourd'hui, était toujours de bonne humeur à ses côtés. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

\- Et pourquoi pas après tout … murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence. Natsu, qui était malade, parlait encore moins que d'habitude et Slicer était perdu dans ses pensées. Elfman et Evergreen parlaient de leur lune de miel et les autres discutaient dans leur coin. Doucement, Natsu posa ses yeux sur ami brun, assis en face de lui, un bras reposant sur la fenêtre, et la tête nichée dans sa main. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était qu'il avait mis en colère son si précieux ami. Natsu se sentit ridiculement changé depuis l'arrivée de ce mage à Fairy Tail, alors être amoureux de quelqu'un signifie devenir un autre homme ? Il espérait que Grey n'avait rien remarqué, sinon il allait en entendre parler pendant des mois et ça aurait le don de le mettre en rogne. Quant à Slicer, il sentit le regard de Natsu se poser sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'il voulait le brûler rien qu'en le regardant. Une sorte de « vision du dragon de feu » en quelque sorte et cela mettait Slicer mal à l'aise.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Natsu. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure. Je me suis défoulé sur toi alors que tu n'y étais pour rien.

\- Pas … pas de soucis … c'est pas pour ça que je te regardait.

\- Pour quoi alors ?

Natsu ne répondit pas, il ferma les yeux et jeta la tête en arrière, sentant de nouvelles nausées arriver. Aucun des deux ne savait comment renouer avec l'autre. Slicer décida qu'il ne fallait pas être aussi sérieux par rapport à cette histoire et c'est ainsi que la nouvelle fée décida de repartir sur quelque chose de plus amusant.

\- Au fait, je te dois toujours un restaurant depuis cette mission ratée à Ville-Jonquille.

\- Oh me parle pas de nourriture …

\- Héhé …

" _raté_ " se dit-il ... Ah la la, socialement, il n'avait jamais été très doué mais c'est en tombant qu'on apprend à monter un cheval alors il repartit à l'attaque.

\- Ce soir ça te va ?

Natsu regarda Slicer fixement. Soudainement ses nausées avaient disparues et il était juste concentré sur son ami.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Ne te sens pas obligé.

\- Ça me dit bien et je ne le fais pas à contre cœur, loin de là.

Natsu rougit et il sentit quelque chose remuer dans son bas ventre. Il demanderait à Lucy ou Erza de lui dire ce que c'est.

\- D'accord.

La mine réjouie de Natsu était un bonheur pour les yeux d'Erza qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation et subtilement elle fit signe à Wendy, Grey et Lucy de se pencher pour l'écouter.

\- Ça vous dit un restaurant ce soir ? demanda-t-elle, un air de malice dans la voix.

Et quelques heures et déguisements plus tard, Grey, Lucy, Erza et Wendy étaient attablés dans un restaurant de Magnolia juste derrière Natsu et Slicer, à l'affût de la moindre information croustillante. Ce n'était pas le restaurant le plus chic de la ville mais c'était un très bon restaurant de grillade que Natsu avait tout naturellement choisi. Natsu avait devant lui une entrecôte grillée accompagnée de frites maisons alors que Slicer avait choisi la souris d'Agneau aux figues.

Erza portait des lunettes de soleil et un grand chapeau très large pour cacher son visage, Grey une perruque blonde et des vêtements chauds, Lucy avait utilisé un colorateur de cheveux magique pour se teindre en rousse et Wendy en vert.

\- Erza … commença Grey, c'est un peu de la violation de vie privée de faire ça …

\- Chut.

\- En plus Jellal rentre ce soir, tu ne veux pas l'attendre chez toi ?

\- Grey je n'entends pas, chut.

\- Erza, continua Wendy, ce que Grey veut dire c'est que peut être ce n'est pas très bien de faire ça …

\- Wendy et Grey ont raison Erza, ça se fait pas. On a encore rien commandé, il est encore temps de partir.

\- Chut ! Écoutez !

Et finalement, tout le monde espionna les deux garçons dans leur conversation. Au vu de leurs éclats de rire, ils semblaient passer une bonne soirée, ce qui fit plaisir à Erza. Mais étrangement, Lucy n'était pas si ravie que ça et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Grey et Wendy, eux, ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient là.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je te jure, Erza peut être un vrai tyran quand elle s'y met à fond. J'ai pas mangé ni dormi pendant trois jours juste pour apprendre à lire et écrire ! Elle ressemblaient plus à un dragon de feu qu'Ignir !

Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire. Erza fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh … alors c'est pour ça qu'ils riaient ? Ils se moquent de moi ? Ils verront demain !

\- Erza … tu n'étais pas sensée avoir entendu ça donc passe au dessus pour cette fois.

\- Tu as raison Lucy, c'est ma punition pour avoir violé leur intimité.

" _c'est pas pour ça qu'elle s'arrête_ " pensèrent les trois autres.

Le cœur de Slicer était envahi d'une chaleur agréable qui se déversait dans tout son corps qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre alors il l'ignora pour continuer la discussion.

\- J'aurais adoré vous rencontrer plus jeunes, vous deviez être tellement drôles à voir.

\- Oh tu sais, parfois je me dis qu'on a pas tellement changé.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non, Grey et moi on se chamaille toujours autant, Erza nous sépare encore comme quand on était gamin, et puis la guilde est encore plus animée qu'avant avec Lucy, Wendy, Jubia et ce casse pied de Gajeel.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu sais, j'avais peur quand je suis rentré à Fairy Tail, je n'avais jamais rencontré de jeunes de mon âge. Je connaissais qu'Ignir.

\- Comment il était ?

\- Puissant et vraiment généreux. C'était un peu un papa poule avec moi héhé !

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de dragon de ma vie …

\- Ce sont des créatures formidables ! Tellement grandes ! Tellement fortes ! Et, même si certains n'aiment pas les humains, cela reste des créatures impressionnantes et qui méritent d'être connues.

\- Tu en parles comme s'ils existaient encore, mais j'ai cru comprendre que le dernier dragon, Acnologia, est mort pendant la guerre.

\- Je reste persuadé qu'il y en a d'autres, mais cachés ou dans une autre dimension.

Natsu parla ainsi des dragons pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Voilà donc son sujet de discussion préféré, quoi de plus normal pour un chasseur de dragon de connaître ces créatures aussi bien et d'en parler avec autant d'énergie et de passion. La soirée se passa ainsi. Slicer parla d'Azel à Natsu qui l'écouta avec attention. Puis de sujet un peu moins sérieux comme des ragots sur la guilde. Soudain, il furent attirés par une table juste derrière eux où une femme rousse passait ses nerfs sur un serveur.

\- Vous appelez ça un fraisier ? Il manque une fraise décorative sur le dessus ! Et vous osez vous appeler restaurant ?!

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, je vais vous chercher une autre part.

\- Oui tu as intérêt et plus vite que ça !

Grey essayait tant bien que mal de contenir la fureur de son amie mais dès que ça touchait à la pâtisserie, elle devenait incontrôlable. Wendy et Lucy décidèrent de se faire toute petite dans un coin pour éviter le massacre.

\- Quel drôle de femme … dit Natsu à voix haute.

\- On dirait un membre de Fairy Tail, haha !

\- On dirait Erza quand elle en mode furie ! Haha !

Erza se retourna rapidement et Grey eut juste le temps de l'attraper pour éviter qu'elle ne leur saut dessus.

\- Hm … Tu veux un café Natsu ?

\- Non, pas pour moi sinon je vais pas dormir cette nuit.

\- Très bien alors allons y ! N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui paie.

Natsu acquiesça et les deux se dirigèrent pour régler l'addition. Erza voulut les suivre mais Grey la retînt.

\- Cette fois c'est bon. On peut leur laisser un moment seul non ?

\- … hm.

\- Et puis penses à ton fraisier Erza, rétorqua Wendy.

\- Tu as raison. Il y a des priorités dans la vie.

\- Dis Erza …

\- Oui Lucy ?

\- C'était … un dîner entre amis n'est ce pas ?

Le cœur d'Erza se serra. Avec toute l'agitation qui tournait autour de Slicer, elle en avait complètement oublié les sentiments de son amie. Elle se doutait que Lucy n'était pas indifférente au charme de Natsu. Alors tendrement elle lui pris la main et la serra affectueusement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tes amis de Fairy Tail sont là.

Lucy eut un petit sourire de tristesse et laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle avait perdu avant même de commencer.

\- A quoi bon avoir des regrets les amis... sanglota-t-elle, je partais avec deux gros désavantages, lança-t-elle en bombant la poitrine.

\- Oui c'est clair ! dit Grey le rouge aux joues.

\- Mais ... ça fait quand même mal, c'est juste que, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte de ça jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Lucy, toutes les blessures se referment.

Les mots de la mage céleste eurent autant d'effets que ses sorts de soin et Lucy se sentit un peu mieux. Puis, quand les filles voulurent improviser une soirée pyjama fille chez Lucy, Grey commença à se sentir de trop … Et gêné, heureusement pour lui que Jubia n'était pas là … Mais bon, sang, comment avait il pu passer à côté de ça, Natsu était pourtant son meilleur ami.

Dans les rues de Magnolia, près du fleuve, les deux garçons marchaient silencieusement. Slicer observait les étoiles qui brillaient de mille feu ce soir, quant à Natsu il était concentré sur le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans le canal. Puis, naturellement, il regarda la main de son ami qui se balançait le long de son corps. La sienne était proche, elles se touchaient presque et le Chasseur de Dragon priait pour avoir le courage de la saisir. Il capta l'odeur de Slicer et il s'en imprégna pour se donner du courage. Il enregistra le mouvement de sa main et se décida à attaquer sa proie, il lui suffisait juste de se lancer et tout irait tout seul.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça Natsu ?

Natsu tomba sur le regard bleu profond de Slicer et vira au rouge.

\- Oh rien, juste perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Je vois, merci de m'avoir raccompagné en tout cas.

Natsu, surpris, regarda autour de lui et effectivement, ils étaient bien arrivé devant l'immeuble de Slicer. Ça y est … c'était la fin de cette soirée …

Erza et les filles avaient laissé Grey rentrer chez lui avant de repasser par la guilde pour voir si Jellal était encore là bas. Au bar, en train de causer avec Meldy et le Maître, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était accoudé. Le cœur plein d'amour, elle se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa.

\- Bonsoir Jellal.

\- Bonsoir Erza. Comment vas tu ?

Il y avait toujours cette formalité entre eux qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier au fil du temps.

\- Oui et toi ? Et cette mission ?

\- Ça avance. Meldy et moi repassons juste faire un rapport, nous repartons demain.

\- Je vois … Et comment ça se passe ?

\- Toutes les victimes n'ont plus rien dans la tête, c'est comme si on leur avait vidé la tête. Mais une chose est sûr, ça a été fait par magie. Et puis on a été attaqué.

\- Attaqué ? Par qui ?

\- Un mage constellationniste.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, il utilisait des esprits très étranges que je n'avais jamais vu, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis rentré, il fallait que je parle avec Lucy.

\- Pas ce soir, elle a eu une dure soirée … Mais dis moi plutôt en quoi ces esprits étaient étranges ?

\- C'était des esprits d'or mais à ma connaissance les treize clés d'or sont en possession de Lucy et de Yukino sauf celle du Verseau et ce n'était pas Aquarius que j'ai vu.

\- Impossible !

\- Quoi ?

\- Nous avons un nouveau membre dans la guilde … commença Makarof, et c'est un constellationniste qui possède des clés d'or qui ne sont pas du Zodiaque que nous connaissons tous.

\- Maître vous pensez que c'était Slicer ?

\- Slicer, un nouveau membre ? demanda Jellal

\- Oui, un jeune homme gentil et bourré de talent.

\- Non, le constellationniste qui nous a attaqué était une femme, précisa Meldy.

Erza souffla de soulagement … Slicer n'y était pour rien.

\- Il faudra que je parle à ce Slicer dès demain.

\- Oui, mais pour l'heure tu vas rentrer avec moi et nous allons passer le reste de cette paisible soirée ensemble d'accord ?

\- Maître ?

\- Accordé.

\- Meldy, je peux te laisser prendre ma place auprès de Lucy pour une soirée entre fille ?

\- Oh chouette avec joie !

\- Le jeune fille aux cheveux roses alla retrouver Wendy et Lucy alors qu'Erza pris la main de son petit-ami.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Natsu et Slicer tentaient de se dire au revoir. Le constellationniste faisait face au mage de feu qui était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Une certaine gêne s'était installé et aucun des deux ne voulait rentrer chez lui. Natsu bouillonnait sur place et Slicer doutait de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Dis Natsu … Ce dîner...

\- Et bien ?

\- C'était un dîner entre ami ?

\- … Oui je suppose.

Natsu avait prononcé cette phrase sans la penser en s'approchant de Slicer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Son désir brûlant pour lui était en train de le consumer et il avait besoin de le sentir auprès de lui.

\- Juste entre amis.

Slicer le vit s'approcher de ses lèvres en souriant avec tendresse . Que se passait il ? Il le laissa se rapprocher et le brun, inconsciemment, termina de réduire la distance qu'il y avait entre eux pour sceller ses lèvres à celles de Natsu. Elles étaient chaudes et le souffle de son ami se déversa dans son corps. Son cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus fort et son ventre le picotait. C'était agréable. Natsu approfondit le baiser et posa une main dans le cou de Slicer pour le maintenir. Sa respiration était maintenant saccadé et avança vers Slicer le forçant à reculer contre le mur. Il en voulait plus, il voulait encore plus goûter à son ami. Il mordit alors sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un tout petit gémissement qui fit bondir son cœur de satisfaction. Et alors qu'il continuait cet acte d'une violente douceur, il glissa sa main le long du bras de l'invocateur pour venir mêler ses doigts aux siens. Ce dernier se laissait faire, profitant ainsi de ce sentiment de vie que Natsu lui insufflait. Il sentit tout son corps découvrir des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Et alors qu'il serra plus la main de Natsu, il laissa s'échapper une larme et un goût salé fit rouvrir les yeux de Natsu, il rompit le baiser l'espace d'un instant pour vérifier que tout allait bien mais Slicer ne lui en laissa pas le temps et d'un mouvement rapide il attrapa le cou de son vis à vis pour reprendre ce baiser qu'il lui faisait autant de bien. Le rose ne s'inquiéta pas davantage et reprit cet acte fougueux qu'il ne contrôlait désormais plus. Il plaça une main sous le T-shirt de Slicer qui fit de même dans le dos de Natsu. Aucun des deux ne voulaient s'arrêter là. Pourtant, le baiser s'estompa quand Slicer le rompit, essoufflé. Il n'osa pas regarder son partenaire qui avait toujours une main sous son t-shirt. Tendrement, il enlaça Natsu et blottit son nez dans son écharpe inspirant son odeur de forêt au passage.

\- Tu …

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer Slicer...

Slicer leva la tête, un peu surpris et Natsu l'embrassa un court moment.

\- C'est mieux, j'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler si je reste, avoua-t-il honteux. Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse une bêtise. On se voit demain.

Natsu commença à partir et Slicer le retînt en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Non ! S'il te plaît … reste.

\- Slicer …

\- J'ai été seul toute ma vie. Juste pour une nuit... je veux juste, ne pas rester seul cette nuit.

Le mage de feu réfléchit un instant et au bout de quelques secondes il le prit dans ses bras.

\- D'accord, je reste.

\- Merci.

\- Mais juste une chose …

Natsu caressa la joue de Slicer pour essuyer sa larme et il plongea son regard dans ses billes océanes.

\- Ce ne sera pas juste pour une nuit.

 _ **Fin du chapitre 4**_

* * *

 **J'avoue avoir passé pas mal de temps sur cette dernière scène. Je l'ai imaginé tant de fois !**

 **Et vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices, qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Azel a été introduit dans ce chapitre, et avec Morphel nous avons deux personnages faisant parti du passé de Slicer. Qui est donc cette mystérieuse constellationniste qui a un rapport également avec Slicer ? La réponse ne sera pas dans le prochain chapitre ! Ha ha !**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt ! Je n'ai pas encore d'inspiration pour le chapitre 5, mais ça viendra vite !**

 **Allez bye bye ! Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. Combat Marin

**Hey hey hey !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 5, légèrement en retard mais bon, il est là !**

 **Je vous dis bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Combat marin**

Ce matin là, la chaleur du Soleil vînt chatouiller le visage d'un jeune homme qui avait vécu une excellente nuit. Jamais il n'avait passé une aussi bonne nuit … Il se réveilla comme dans un conte de fée. Ses sens s'éveillant, il resentit une autre chaleur, bien plus chaude sous son visage. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il se sentait monter et descendre au rythme d'une respiration calme et régulière. Le souffle de cette respiration titillait sa joue, et doucement, encore à moitié endormi, il leva la tête vers lui. Il tomba sur un jeune homme au visage si paisible, avec sur sa tête des cheveux couleur rose, en bataille. L'une de ses mèches tombait sur son front, et le jeune homme, dans un mouvement très lent, la repoussa d'un doigt pour la replacer avec ses sœurs. Mais cela n'échappa à l'endormi qui subtilement, commença à s'éveiller.

Slicer rougit lorsque Natsu remarqua sa présence, puis, tendrement, il sourit. Natsu avait une douce odeur forestière sûrement due au fait qu'il habitait en forêt. Slicer s'imagina qu'en hiver il devait sentir le feu de cheminée... une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas alors il se l'imagina. Une main vient se placer derrière sa tête et des lèvres vinrent embrasser les siennes avec douceur. Natsu se détacha dans une extrême lenteur et vînt se plonger dans le regard bleus céruléen de Slicer.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien … Merci d'être resté, dit-il en se reposant sur le torse de Natsu.

Le dragon slayer était torse nu et Slicer passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui trônait sur le flanc droit de son ventre. Il s'imagina alors le combat qu'il avait gagné lorsqu'il l'avait obtenu. Contre qui ? Zeleph ? Brain ? Tartaros ? Il voulait savoir … mais il ne désirait pas le savoir maintenant. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il désirait connaître sur lui. Au même moment, Natsu passait sa main sur le dos de Slicer, un dos jonché de cicatrices. Ça ne lui inspirait aucune idée romantique et positive … juste qu'il avait sans doute énormément souffert. Mais que savait il de lui finalement ? Il ne savait que ce qu'il était depuis sont arrivée à la guilde. Sur son passé, la seul chose qu'il avait appris était l'histoire sur son surnom … et encore, il y avait encore beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse. Qui est Azel ? Où est il en ce moment ? Où se sont ils rencontrés ? Pourquoi ce surnom est-il tabou ? Mais surtout … d'où proviennent ces cicatrices ? Qui lui avait faites ?

A ces pensées, Natsu se renfrogna et ses doigts se crispèrent sur un morceau de peau cicatrisée du dos de Slicer. Ce dernier sentit la pression et redressa la tête, son "ami" affichait un air contrarié et il dégageait une certaine crispation.

\- Un problème ?

\- … Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Ça dépend sur quoi, tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

\- Sur tes cicatrices.

Slicer s'assombrit subitement. En fait, si, ça dépendait sur quoi. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais c'était Natsu. D'ailleurs … étaient il en couple ? Enfin, ils avaient juste dormi ensemble … Ils s'étaient embrassés. Non, non, non. Peu importe, il devait essayer.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler mais … une question seulement.

\- Qui te les a faites ?

\- Je veux bien te répondre mais, pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

\- Parce que je ne sais rien de toi, et c'est quelque chose que je voudrais savoir pour pouvoir mieux te protéger car je sais que qui que ce soit, ils sont encore là.

\- Merci d'être là Natsu. Et pour répondre à ta question... c'est Alabas.

\- Alabas ? Qui est...

\- Et il y a eut aussi Lydia, Olli et … Azel.

Le sang de Natsu se glaça à l'entente de ce prénom. Azel ? Qui que ce soit si ce mec était encore en vie Natsu le tuerait s'il venait à se présenter devant lui. Slicer tentait de rester fort et Natsu regretta amèrement sa question lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'empêchait de pleurer.

\- Petit dej ?

\- J'ai pas grand chose.

\- On le prends à la guilde et on part en mission ça te dit ?

Le moral de Slicer remonta d'un bloc. Il acquiesça en l'embrassant et il alla prendre un douche rapide. Natsu aurait voulu l'accompagner mais il n'aurait pas su se contrôler en le voyant nu. La vision d'un Slicer nu sous la douche le fit se durcir, il imagina l'eau ruisselant sur son torse, il l'imagina se frotter le corps avec son savon, il l'imagina l'embrasser de ses lèvres mouillées... Il soupira et se cogna la tête sur le mur pour chasser ces idées lubriques.

Douchés, coiffés, habillés. Les deux garçons arrivèrent à la guilde. Et là … il fallait s'attendre aux regards de curiosité. Natsu ne sembla pas les remarquer mais Slicer si ce qui le gêna énormément. Au bar, ils furent accueilli par Kinana.

\- Bonjour les garçons, je vous sers quelque chose ?

\- Un café et deux pains aux chocolats s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord et toi Natsu ?

\- Et moi un jus de fruit et de la brioche.

Natsu alla chercher quelques ordres de mission et tout en profitant de leur petit dej ils les étudièrent une à une.

\- Mission en duo ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépend de la mission. Regarde, celle ci, un kraken au large d'Hargeon. Si on prend celle là, on risque de voyager léger avec ta magie de feu et mes esprits.

\- Hm … c'est sûr.

\- Et puis c'est un combat en mer.

\- Hm … c'est vrai. Et ben, Grey peut geler l'eau et créer des plate-formes. On a qu'à lui demander de venir.

\- Bonne idée !

\- On parle de moi ?

Les deux se retournèrent à l'entente de cette voix grave. Grey était là avec Jubia et les interrogeait du regard. Slicer lui tendit l'ordre de mission et le jeune couple étudia l'affiche.

\- On peut être dessus si vous voulez.

\- Oui, Jubia est une magicienne de l'eau, elle vous sera utile.

\- Super ! J'ai presque jamais fait de mission avec toi Jubia.

La porte d'entrée de la guilde s'ouvrit et Slicer tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait. C'était Erza qui arrivait à son tour, accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux bleus, sans doute Jellal. Le couple s'approcha du petit groupe et les salua.

\- Slicer je présume ? Je m'appelle Jellal Fernandez. Je peux te demander quelques informations sur tes esprits ?

\- Euh oui ? Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Et bien, Erza m'a dit que tu avais des esprits d'or des portes du zodiaque oriental, c'est bien vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- J'ai été attaqué en mission par une femme qui possédait certains esprits d'or.

\- Ah ? Et que veux tu savoir ?

\- Si tu avais une idée de l'identité de cette femme.

\- Hm … aucune idée, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un possédant des clés comme les miennes. Mais je connais la plupart des aptitudes de ces esprits.

\- Je vois. Elle a utilisé un esprit qu'elle appelait Tigris.

\- L'esprit d'or du Tigre. C'est un esprit qui a de multiples personnalités. En réalité, plus son maître est puissant, plus Tigris a de personnalité et chacune d'entre elle possède sa propre magie.

\- Donc en invoquant Tigris, ce n'est pas un esprit que tu invoques mais plusieurs. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en la voyant.

\- Combien il y en avait ?

\- Onze.

\- Onze ?!

« _Alors elle était devenue si puissante ?!_ » pensa-t-il. Les problèmes allaient se multiplier. Morphel qui s'était manifesté et maintenant c'était à son tour...

\- C'est beaucoup ?

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Onze personnalités pour Tigris.

\- Il y en avait un deuxième, Bovem.

\- L'esprit du Bœuf. C'est un esprit purement combatif qui possède une force surhumaine. Il n'a rien de particulier si ce n'est que sa puissance est très impressionnante.

\- Très bien merci. Il faut que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les autres esprits qu'elles pourraient avoir.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de ces esprits, les autres se préparaient pour partir en mission. Erza avait décliné l'offre de les accompagner et Lucy et Wendy n'arrivant pas, ils partirent à quatre. Slicer était perturbé, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé à Natsu. D'abord Morphel, et maintenant elle, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à se manifester. Surtout qu'ils doivent savoir qu'il est à Fairy Tail et ils ne voulaient pas les mettre en danger. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important c'était le Kraken. Morphel et la constellationniste n'étaient pas sortis de la région de Bresca et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils le fassent pour le moment. Pour Hargeon, il fallait prendre le train et Natsu avait légèrement contesté avant de céder, comme d'habitude. Il s'était rapidement senti mal et il s'était recroquevillé sur lui même avant de comater. Grey avait un sorti un léger « pathétique » ce qui fit sourire Slicer.

\- Les Krakens ne vivent pas du tout du côté d'Hargeon non ? Demanda Jubia.

\- Oui, généralement on en trouve du côté du royaume de Pergrande, le pays le plus à l'Est du continent.

\- Étrange, il y a de plus en plus de créatures marines qui se perdent dans des eaux qui ne sont pas les leurs ces derniers temps, souleva Slicer.

\- C'est vrai, Jubia a entendu dire que l'écosystème marin était bouleversé pour des raisons que les scientifiques n'arrivent pas à expliquer. C'est complètement anarchique et illogique.

\- C'est pas à nous de régler ça, poursuivit Grey, nous on s'occupe de défoncer le Kraken et pour le reste, on fait confiance aux professionnels. Sinon, que voulait Jellal ?

\- Oh, des informations sur les portes d'or du Zodiaque Oriental.

\- Jubia est intéressée, Jubia pensait qu'il n'y avait que quatre vingt huit constellations.

\- En réalité, il y en a une infinité, le monde des esprits est impossible à explorer entièrement, seul le roi des esprits connaît tout son peuple. Trois portes du Zodiaque Oriental sont présentes dans les quatre vingt huit constellations que l'on peut observer les nuits dans notre ciel. Ces trois esprits protègent les neuf autres de ce Zodiaque.

\- Pourquoi les protéger ? Demanda Grey.

\- Parce qu'ils ont leur propre mode de fonctionnement, et n'obéissent pas vraiment aux mêmes lois que les autres esprits.

\- Et tu possèdes d'autres esprits que ce Zodiaque.

\- Oui, je possède Le Compas, L'Horloge, Le Télescope et Le Triangle, quatre esprits d'argent.

\- Lucy aussi possède Horologium, il nous a sorti d'énormément de situation critique. Jubia suppose que ce fut le cas pour toi aussi ?

\- Non, Lucy possède un autre Horologium que le mien, et qui dit un autre esprit, dit qu'il a d'autres capacités. Mon Horologium peut créer des systèmes de compteurs de temps, et des zones temporelles, elle dispose même d'une fonction réveil et chronomètre.

\- C'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais.

 _\- Notre Train va bientôt desservir la gare d'Hargeon son terminus. Merci à tous les voyageurs de descendre des wagons._

\- Natsu relève toi.

Comme demandé, et après avoir réveillé Natsu, les quatre mages sortirent du train et ils furent accueillis par le maire du village, Monsieur Vierse et la chef de la flotte de sécurité marine, Capitaine Alba. La premier était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, grand et mince, une petite moustache s'entortillant en dessous de son nez. Il portait une paire de lunettes verte et regardait les mages arriver avec soulagement. La chef de la sécurité marine, une femme militaire brune au regard sévère s'avança d'un pas ferme et se présenta. Tout en marchant jusqu'au port, ils expliquèrent la situation. Le Kraken était arrivé la semaine dernière et il avait déjà coulé deux navires d'Alba, elle leur apprit qu'il semblait résister à pas mal de magie et qu'il lançait des nuages d'encre empêchant une bonne vision de ses mouvements. Les soldats d'Hargeon n'avaient rien pu faire face à lui. La récompense s'élevait à un millions de joyaux, mais la mission avait, semble-t-il, faillit être classé S. Natsu bouillonnait sur place alors que Slicer doutait de l'efficacité du mage de feu contre une créature sous-marine. Arrivé en bord de mer, ils virent avec effroi les débris de bateau au loin. Une embarcation les attendait et Jubia en pris les commandes.

\- Comment procédons nous ? Demanda Slicer.

\- Jubia peut aller sous l'eau pour se battre contre lui.

\- Seule ? Il en est hors de question ma chérie.

 _« Ma chérie ? Ça ne collait pas du tout au personnage de Grey »_ se dirent Slicer et Natsu en se regardant.

\- Bon, on a qu'a divisé le groupe en deux. Deux vont sous l'eau et deux restent sur le bateau. Moi je vais sous l'eau, se proposa Natsu.

\- Ton feu ne serait pas plus efficace du bateau ?

\- Mais sous l'eau je peux le cuire en bain marie ! On en fera des boulettes de Calamars ! Ha ha !

Jubia resta impassible. Slicer soupira. Grey s'énerva.

\- Bon, cracheur de feu, tu peux rester sérieux cinq minutes ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as le patineur ? Tu cherches la bagarre ?

Et ils commencèrent à se disputer.

\- Jubia, peux tu me dire si tu peux te fondre dans l'eau ?

\- Oui, Jubia le peut.

\- Alors ça pourra nous servir pour le repérer et le piéger.

Les deux autres mages s'arrêtèrent de se bagarrer pour écouter le plan avec attention.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le bateau était en pleine mer, Grey, Natsu et Slicer surveillaient l'eau avec attention. Jubia avait plongé un peu plus tôt afin de repérer leur cible et l'attirer vers les garçons. Grey était inquiet, il avait peur que sa petite amie ne finisse par se faire attaquer.

Sous l'eau, la magicienne de l'eau avait repéré sa cible, mais la chose en question était beaucoup plus imposante que prévu. Doucement elle se laissa porter par les courants marins alors qu'elle avait dissous son corps dans l'eau. Elle changea le courant près du monstre qui faisait bien huit mètres de haut sans ses tentacules qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à compter. Soudain, le Kraken ouvrit son œil présent sur son corps et bougea avec violence. A la surface, les garçons sentirent la vibration de l'eau. Il arrivait. Jubia se sentit secouée et projetée à droite et à gauche, sans recevoir de dommage, par les tentacules de l'immense monstre. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire bouger l'eau, ni à contrôler ses mouvements. Puis le Kraken commença à se déplacer vers la lumière du Soleil, il avait repéré le bateau.

L'eau commençait à s'assombrir et Slicer comprit que le Kraken s'approchait. Une première tentacule sortit de l'eau, suivie de trois autres qui foncèrent sur les garçons.

\- Bouclier de Glace !

Une protection gelée apparut devant l'embarcation, la protégeant des coups de fouet du Kraken. Slicer sentit quelque chose attraper son pied et sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fut attiré en dehors du bateau violemment pour se retrouver la tête en bas. Natsu réagit une demie seconde trop tard pour le secourir.

\- Slicer !

Le dragon Slayer était figé sur place. Sept autres tentacules lui faisait place, dont une qui maintenait désormais l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Lance de glace !

Une dizaine de lance s'éleva dans le ciel pour percuter quatre tentacules qui allèrent se réfugier sous l'eau. L'attaque ne libéra pas Slicer qui sortit l'une de ses clés, une clé dorée surmontée d'une tête animale avec deux yeux bleus, deux longues oreilles pliées qui s'allongeaient sur le côté et un caractère oriental signifiant « lapin » au centre. L'embout de cette nouvelle clé était un arc de cercle dont les extrémités se croisaient sur le dessus, au niveau de la tige, faisant penser aux mouvement du vent.

\- Ouvre toi porte des esprits, prononça Slicer alors que la clé s'illuminait. Viens à moi, Cuniculus !

Dans une lumière dorée apparut un homme grand, beaucoup plus grand que les garçons, et élancé. Il avait les cheveux blancs, mi-longs, coiffés à la manière d'un membre de Boysband. Il portait une combinaison complète de sport blanche et noire avec son signe du zodiaque sur le cœur. Dans le dos il y avait marqué en gros CUNICULUS. Et il portait autour du cou, une médaille d'or. Pieds nus, il s'élança sur la tentacule maintenant son maître qui le lâcha instantanément. L'esprit le récupéra en courant dans l'air et le ramena sur le bateau. Natsu, après avoir vérifié que Slicer était en sécurité, gonfla ses poumons et souffla un immense jet de flammes puissantes grillant le reste des tentacules qui s'enfuirent sous l'eau. Jubia sauta hors de l'eau et rejoint ses amis alors que Slicer remerciait Cuniculus.

\- Oh ! Ce n'était rien minus, qui pourrait résister à ma rapidité et à mon style si unique et si époustouflant ! Ha ha !

Les mages était déjà fatigués d'entendre les vantardises de l'esprit qui se perdit dans un discours de remerciements pour lui même. Grey se pencha doucement pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Slicer.

\- Dis moi … il est un peu énervant ton esprit.

\- Oui, mais ce qu'il dit est malheureusement vrai, il est vraiment le plus rapide et il est également très puissant au corps à corps.

\- C'est vrai ! S'écria Cuniculus. Moi le grand Cuniculus, je peux courir à une vitesse incroyablement rapide et vos yeux ne pourront pas me suivre. Je peux évidement courir sur terre, mais aussi sur l'eau et dans l'air ! Je suis le grand, l'unique, Cuniculuuuuuuus ! Ya ha !

\- Oui bah ça va on a compris ! S'enerva Natsu.

« _Insupportable ! »_ pensèrent les trois autres mages. Cet esprit n'avait rien à voir avec le sérieux et le calme de Gallus, Canis et Serpens. Celui ci avait une nature aussi excentrique que les esprits de Lucy.

Le bateau trembla subitement, faisant se taire Cuniculus. L'immense Kraken sortit de l'eau pour faire face à ceux qui avaient osés riposter à ses attaques. Il les regarda de son œil injecté de sang il fit voler deux de ses tentacules vers eux. Cuniculus sauta dans l'air et courut en direction des membres pour les bloquer avec deux violents coups de pieds. Les autres mages se mirent en position.

\- Hurlement du Dragon de Feu !

\- Bazooka esquimau !

\- Deferlante !

Les trois attaques fusionnèrent en un tourbillon de magie de glace, de feu et d'eau qui vînt frapper le monstre. La créature cracha un imposant nuage d'encre qui s'abattit sur le groupe les empêchant de voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

\- Merde ! Je vous vois plus ! Paniqua Grey.

\- Grey ! Où êtes vous ?

\- Slicer !

Le bateau tangua et Natsu fut percuté par le Kraken. Grey et Jubia furent projetés par dessus de bord et Cuniculus revînt aux côté de Slicer pour le protéger d'éventuelles attaques. La panique gagna les mages alors qu'au port, le population vit le bateau des mages de Fairy Tail vivre le même destin que ceux de la sécurité marine.

\- Grand Dieu Slicer ! Sans aucune visibilité je ne peux pas laisser mes talents somptueux s'exprimer ! Ce Kraken a intérêt à s'excuser pour moi ! Bye ! Lança-t-il en disparaissant.

Slicer réfléchissait à vitesse lumière. Il ne voyait plus Natsu mais il sentait la chaleur de ses attaques impuissantes qui ne touchaient pas sa cible. Il avait entendu Jubia et Grey tomber à l'eau. Il claqua de la langue et sortit deux clés qu'il activa immédiatement, provoquant une lueur argentée. La première était surplombée d'un triangle d'argent avec un œil d'émeraude triangulaire lui aussi, son embout était basique comme une vraie clé, à la différence que ce n'était qu'un simple triangle. La deuxième avait un embout normal alors qu'elle était surmontée d'un cercle avec de nombreux chiffres et symbole mathématique.

\- Ouvrez vous, portes des esprits ! Venez à moi ! Triangulum ! Circinus !

Dans une lumière vive apparurent Triangulum, un poste de commande pyramidale fait d'un métal vert brillant et Circinus, une sphère robotique semblable à Caelum mais en plus petite. Triangulum se posta devant Slicer et fit apparaître un écran juste devant lui, alors que Circinus continuait à virevolter autour de lui

\- Triangulum, recherche Grey, Natsu et Jubia.

\- Recherche organique activée. Grey Fullbuster, Natsu Dragnir et Jubia Lockser en cours.

\- Circinus repère et calcule la trajectoire des tentacules du Kraken et envoie les à Triangulum.

Circinus s'immobilisa au dessus de Slicer et la sphère se transforma en une sorte de lunettes à plusieurs cadrans sur lesquels une multitude de calculs s'effectuaient.

\- Recherche organique terminée. Grey Fullbuster, Natsu Dragnir et Jubia Lockser localisés.

\- Super, envoie nous un GPS.

\- Envoi des GPS en cours.

Quatre petits bracelets triangulaires se matérialisèrent au dessus de la petite centrale pyramidale et se lancèrent pour rejoindre chacune des fées présentes sur le champs de bataille. Natsu ne comprit pas tout de suite mais dès qu'il eut le bracelet, il sut avec précision où étaient chacun de ses amis. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir car il fut violemment percuté par l'un des tentacule du Kraken. Slicer sentit Natsu bouger rapidement, et réalisa que les tentacules n'étaient pas visibles. Heureusement, les premières estimations de Circinus apparaissaient à l'écran.

\- Jubia, attaque à trois heures sur ta droite !

Jubia réagit sur le moment.

\- Trancheuse d'eau !

On entendit le Kraken hurler de colère.

\- Grey, à 2h sur la gauche, Natsu juste en face de toi !

Grey et Natsu s'animèrent et se défendirent quasi-instantanément.

\- Serres du Dragon de feu !

\- Marteau de Glace !

Slicer coordonnait alors les déplacements et actions de chacun et tâchait d'esquiver les attaques qu'il ne pouvait pas contrer. Triangulum lui permettait de géolocaliser ses amis et, associé aux prédictions mathématiques de Circinus, il pouvait les aider à se battre dans ce nuage noir.

\- Circinus, localise la distance qu'il y a entre le Kraken et chacun d'entre nous !

Il fallait frapper fort et rapidement. Une fois les résultats sur l'écran, Slicer s'activa.

\- Jubia, attaque à trois heure ! Grey à une heure ! Natsu à onze heure ! Une attaque puissante !

\- Compris ! Hurlement du Dragon de feu foudroyant !

\- Flèche d'Hypercongélation !

\- Rafale Aquatique !

Le Kraken touché, il poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra sous l'eau. Petit à petit, le brouillard d'encre se dissipa. Tous se regroupèrent autour de Triangulum et constatèrent l'état du bateau qui avait été salement malmené.

\- Tu nous as bien aidé ! Le félicita Natsu en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ai eu peur ... chuchota-t-il.

Slicer le laissa quelques secondes puis il se libéra gentiment.

\- Pas de soucis. Vous pensez qu'on l'a eut ?

\- Jubia ne pense pas, les Krakens sont très résistants.

\- Alors il va falloir mettre en place le plan. Patinoire Olympique !

L'eau se gela sous l'effet du sort de Grey ce qui attira le monstre à la surface, prêt pour un deuxième round.

\- Triangulum, Circinus, je vous remercie !

Les deux petits robots disparurent alors que Grey continua de geler l'eau autour du Kraken. Natsu décida de l'occuper pour qu'il ne bouge pas trop et Jubia concentrait toute sa magie autour de la créature et ainsi, l'eau commença à se soulever et le Kraken avec. Entouré de glace et coincé dans la prison d'eau de Jubia, il nous pouvait s'échapper. Il se débattait alors que Grey passait en mode exorciste pour geler l'eau qui le maintenait en l'air.

\- Je vais avoir du mal, on avait pas prévu qu'il allait se débattre autant, ma glace n'a pas le temps de s'imposer.

\- Compris je vais t'aider ! Ouvre toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Vervex !

Dans une puissante lumière doré, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés apparut. Il avait une peau blanche immaculée et portait des brassards en laine duveteuse noire aux poignets et chevilles qui s'associaient bien avec ce ras de cou dans la même matière. Il portait un short noir une veste en cuir noire et une paire de bottines noires. Il s'assit par terre en soupirant, démotivé alors que Slicer rangeait sa clé, une clé d'or avec un embout de laine sculptée dans l'or et surmontée de la même chose entourant le caractère « mouton ».

\- Vervex, abaisse la température autour de ce Kraken pour geler l'eau !

\- Est ce que je suis obligé ? Pfff

\- Allez Vervex motive toi !

Vervex claqua des doigts et l'eau commença à refroidir autour du monstre. Grey sauta sur la sphère d'eau et lança une ultime attaque, son sort de Glaciation qui cette fois ci, emprisonna le monstre dans une sphère de glace. Natsu s'élança alors sur la prison de glace.

\- Sabre du phénix au lotus pourpre !

Cette technique eut raison du pauvre Kraken qui gisait maintenant, mort, à la surface de l'eau, légèrement carbonisé. Slicer n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de leur victoire puisqu'il sentit quelque chose venir au loin et tous ces sens se mettre en alerte.

\- Baissez-vous !

Une dizaine de tourbillons aquatiques passèrent au dessus d'eux. Là, prostré sur la carcasse du Kraken, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges avec des yeux bleus profonds les regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut Slicy … ça faisait longtemps.

Slicer sentit son corps frémir quand il entendit sa voix.

\- Slicer, c'est qui ? Demanda Natsu anxieux.

Et entre deux bruits de vagues et toujours en train de fixer le jeune homme en face de lui, Slicer ouvrit péniblement la bouche pour répondre au chasseur de dragon.

\- … Azel.

Il l'avait retrouvé.

 **Fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

 **Aie Aie Aie ! Azel entre en scène !**

 **Nous avons eut le droit à quatre nouveaux esprits dans ce chapitre ! Rien que ça ! Triangulum, Circinus, deux esprits d'argent, et Cuniculus, Vervex (le lapin et le mouton), deux esprits du zodiaque ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? La constellationniste mystère possède, elle, le Bœuf et le Tigre dont j'ai déjà la description. Ah ! Le monde des esprits est très complexe ! J'écrirais un fiction qui se passera dans le même univers, peut être pas centré sur les mêmes personnages, qui développera mieux les esprits stellaires que j'ai imaginé.**

 **En tout cas ! Merci d'avance de me suivre. J'ai reçu plein de notifications cette semaine me disant untel suit votre fic, untel l'a placé dans ses favoris. Je suis très touché que ça vous plaise ! La suite au prochain chapitre et nous allons découvrir un peu plus en profondeur l'histoire de Slicer et qui sont ses ennemis.**

 **Bye Bye !**


	6. Asylum

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! J'ai pris un peu plus mon temps pour l'écrire celui là ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles dans des reviews.**

 **On se retrouve plus bas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Asylum**

L'homme les regardait toujours en souriant. Slicer ressentait un mélange de soulagement et de peur … Ses amis, eux, étaient sur le qui-vive, prêts à se défendre mais surtout prêts à défendre Slicer. L'atmosphère était tendue et Slicer ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Azel était quelqu'un de prudent et il ne se mesurerait pas à quatre mages expérimentés sans être sûr de pouvoir les battre. Mais la réflexion du jeune constellationniste s'estompa car le dit Azel s'élança vers eux pour donner un violent coup de poing sur la plateforme d'eau gelée par Grey. D'un bond les mages de Fairy Tail esquivèrent l'attaque et Natsu et Grey décidèrent de répliquer.

\- Soucoupe de Glace !

\- Hurlement du Dragon de feu !

Aisément, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges esquiva le jet de flamme et d'une main il bloqua la glace de Grey.

\- Vous ne manquez pas de puissance c'est bien.

Slicer avait les neurones qui carburaient. Jubia se positionna devant lui.

\- Déferlante d'eau !

\- Non ! Surtout pas Jubia ! S'écria Slicer.

La magie de la femme de la pluie frappa l'ennemi de plein fouet. Mais ce que virent les trois fées les laissa sans voix. L'eau de Jubia tourbillonnait autour du rouquin qui avalait l'eau comme le fait Natsu avec le feu. Azel engloutit toute l'attaque de Jubia et se lécha les babines.

\- Pas mal du tout héhé …

Natsu trembla mais ne savait pas si c'était d'excitation ou de rage. Alors il y en avait d'autres ?

\- Un chasseur de dragon … ?

Azel prit une énorme inspiration et gonfla ses poumons au maximum. Slicer indiqua aux autres de se baisser.

\- Hurlement du Dragon des mers !

Un immense souffle aquatique frappa les mages de plein fouet. Grey, Natsu et Jubia se retrouvèrent propulsés au loin. La puissance de ce chasseur de dragon égalait au moins celle de Natsu qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Soudain, il remarqua qu'il avait perdu de vue Slicer et il commença à paniquer. Il tenta de remonter à la surface mais le courant était violent. De son côté Slicer n'avait pas bougé. Azel avait pris soin de ne pas le prendre dans son attaque. Il regardait le roux avec un mélange de peur et de tristesse. Comment en étaient ils arriver là ? Eux ? Dans deux camps opposés ? Slicer avait pris soin de fermer la porte de Vervex, de peur qu'il soit pris dans l'attaque d'Azel. Il s'avança un peu mais une main le retenait de derrière, une main brûlante. Natsu était revenu aussi vite qu'il put et était bien décidé à protéger son amant.

\- Laisse moi m'en charger, prononça Natsu péniblement.

Natsu regardait Slicer avec une assurance sans limite mais également avec amour ce qui n'échappa à Azel qui tiqua à ce maudit sourire que lui renvoyait le brun. _« impardonnable »_ pensa-t-il.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas Slicer ? Lui demanda-t-il froidement.

Slicer ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le regarder.

\- Alors reviens avec moi.

\- Ordure ! Je ne laisserai jamais Slicer partir avec quelqu'un comme toi !

\- Tu as bien dû le remarquer Slicer, que je ne suis pas à fond. Et tu sais également qui ne restera rien d'eux ni de cette ville si je me bat.

\- Ne sous-estime pas Fairy Tail ! Hurla Natsu.

\- Regarde autour de toi Slice ! J'ai une réserve illimitée de magie !

\- Mais arrête de m'ignorer bordel de... !

Natsu se figea. Évidement... ils étaient en pleine mer et un chasseur de dragon d'eau comme Azel pouvait recharger son énergie à volonté ici. Slicer l'avait bien évidement remarqué depuis longtemps.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout …

Une lumière vive éblouit les deux garçons alors qu'ils étaient rejoint par leur deux amis. Quand elle disparut, devant eux se dressaient six autres mages. L'un d'entre, eux, Slicer le reconnut, avec ses yeux roses et ses cernes immenses, c'était Morphel, et à sa droite, la grande rousse vêtue d'une robes cocktail mauve et un châle noire, avec son air hautain ne pouvait être que Lydia, la constellationniste. Juste derrière, en train de ricaner, deux enfants, ils avaient des cheveux noirs, la fille était avait les lèvres noires et une robe de lolita, noire également, le garçon avait une chemise et un pantalon du même code couleur : c'était les jumeaux Gertrude et Olli. Plus en retrait, un blond et une vieille dame observaient la scène … c'était Cannelle et Alabas. Ils étaient tous là... Slicer réalisa que ce n'était pas un combat qu'ils pourraient gagner et il se tourna vers ses amis, la gorge nouée.

\- Natsu … je suis désolé, contre eux on a aucune chance et je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés.

\- Slicer je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je les défonce tous les sept s'il le faut mais ne retourne pas là bas !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

Lentement, il posa ses lèvres contre lui. Grey remarque qu'il avait activé quelque chose dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il se détacha de son amant, Natsu tomba de sommeil dans ses bras.

\- Un charme de sommeil ?

\- Il ne m'aurait pas laissé y aller.

\- Ça me tue … tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Grey …

\- Oui ?

\- JNB 80 89 4.

\- Hein ?

Slicer leur tourna le dos après avoir déposé Natsu dans les bras de Grey. Il s'avança, la peur au ventre vers le groupe de mages qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Jubia le fixait, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle même, une vague de frissons la parcourait depuis qu'elle avait sentit la puissance terrifiante de ces personnes. Ils n'avaient rien à envier aux douze Spriggans qui les avaient attaqué il y a deux ans. Face à Azel, Slicer n'avait pas peur, il se sentait juste profondément nostalgique. Une lumière vive les frappa et dans un éclair, ils disparurent devant les visages en rage de Grey et Jubia …

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, à la guilde, tout le monde était en état de choc. Jellal avait été rappelé en renfort. Reby, Lucy et Fried essayaient de savoir ce que JNB 80 89 4 voulait dire, alors que Natsu broyait du noir, assis autour d'une table. Grey et Jubia lisaient le journal de Slicer qu'ils avaient trouvé dans son appartement. Erza venait aux nouvelles.

\- Alors Grey ?

\- Le journal commence le 8 Juin 794.

\- Il y a deux mois et demi en gros … ça ne va pas nous avancer à grand chose.

\- Il y a une page intéressante. Celle du 1er Juillet 794. Je lis. « Cette nuit j'ai fait ce rêve. J'étais enfermé dans ma cellule grise et froide à moitié nu. J'entendais les cris des autres patients dans les chambres d'à côté et les coups fouet de mes tortionnaires. Je sentais l'odeur du sang qui était sur le sol... à mon réveil j'ai eu envie de vomir. Je me souviens que je me sentais céder et j'espère ne pas finir comme Azel et Lydia. Encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu sortir de là. »

\- Les autres patients ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Que Slicer était dans un hôpital ? Demanda Gajeel qui écoutait la conversation.

\- Ce n'était pas un hôpital très conventionnel si tu veux mon avis, poursuivit Grey.

\- Des hôpitaux il y en a des centaines … Natsu tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut être ?

\- …

Erza s'approcha de lui. Depuis leur retour, il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot. Happy avait bien tenté de le rassurer mais rien à faire, il était mort de peur … et il n'arrivait pas à la supporter cette peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime … comme il avait perdu Ignir.

\- JNB … plus je le dis, plus je sais que je connais ces lettres …

Erza se retourna vivement vers Mirajane. Natsu leva la tête.

\- Mira, si tu les connais, où ça peut être ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

Natsu avait sauté vers elle, rouge de rage.

\- Il faut que tu t'en souviennes ! Je te rappelle que Slicer est sans doute en train d'être torturé ou pire encore !

\- Natsu calme toi ! S'écria Makarof. Ne cédons pas à la colère, la tristesse ou la panique. Il faut que nous restions tous calme malgré la situation. Peu importe qui ils sont, ils n'auraient jamais dû s'attaquer à Fairy Tail. Mirajane, prends ton temps, souviens toi que la moindre information peut nous être utile.

\- … JNB … Journal des Nouvelles Bresciennes ! s'écria Reby qui se leva avec fureur. C'est le numéro d'un journal ! 80 pour l'année de parution, an 780, 89 c'est le numéro du journal et 4 la page de l'article qu'il veut qu'on récupère.

\- Et si moi je me souviens de ce journal c'est parce qu'on les a en bas dans les archives !

Mirajane se précipita pour aller chercher le journal en question. Natsu frissonna, il allait enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Après une longue attente, l'hôte de Satan était revenue avec un journal qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire.

\- « 25 Octobre 780 : Asylum, le plus grand asile de Bresca est fermé pour cause de maltraitance envers ses patients. L'armée a découvert que les médecins utilisaient leurs « patients » comme cobayes pour des expériences magiques. Les méthodes découvertes sur place sont effrayantes ... »

Mirajane déglutit …

\- Continue Mira … enrageait Natsu.

\- « … torture au fouet, bain glacé, chaise électrique, lapidation et nous terrerons les plus inhumaines. Aujourd'hui, trente cinq patients ont pu être sauvés mais selon les registres, neuf manquent encore à l'appel. »

\- Il y était … murmura Natsu. Il y était depuis plus de quinze ans.

Des flammes de rages entouraient les muscles du chasseur de dragon alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues comme plusieurs autres mages de la guilde.

\- Je jure sur mon honneur, qu'il n'y restera pas plus longtemps.

* * *

Dans une contrée éloignée, au fin fond d'une forêt grise, s'élevait un bâtiment aussi gris, sale et délabré que les arbres qui l'entouraient. A l'intérieur, on pouvait sentir le vent souffler dans les couloirs vides et froids de la bâtisse. Dans une petite pièce où traînait des feuilles mortes et un drap troué, Slicer était assis, recroquevillé sur lui même. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne pensait pas à Azel, Lydia et les autres. Il ne faisait que penser à Natsu et à Fairy Tail. Il entendit des bruits de pas puis le bruit d'une clé jouer dans la serrure de sa porte. Il n'y prêta que peu d'attention. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux dorées. Il fit un pas en avant, et Slicer put voir son magnifique costume bleu nuit qui lui donnait une certaine classe. L'homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et observa Slicer d'un regard sévère.

\- Jouons ensemble mon cher Slicer …

* * *

Il était quinze heure dix sept. Les mages de Fairy Tail se tenaient devant un bâtiment avec marqué « ASYLUM » sur un portail en fer. Ils étaient cachés dans les broussailles. Le Maître avait décidé de privilégier une petite équipe pour surprendre l'adversaire et pour être plus discret. L'équipe d'intervention se composait de Natsu, Erza, Grey, Jubia, Wendy, Lucy et Gajeel. Il était hors de question de faire dans la finesse mais chacun d'entre eux attendaient qu'Erza soit préparée. Elle s'arma de son armure du Purgatoire et regarda d'un œil mauvais l'asile qui retenait son ami. Ils étaient sept et à sept il fallait les affaiblir le temps de laisser le reste de la guilde arriver.

A l'intérieur, un jeune homme blond faisait sa ronde. Alabas surveillait chaque recoin de la bâtisse. Il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment et il était sûr qu'il allait se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui, il ne se trompait que rarement. Il soupira. Quand il était nerveux, il devenait facilement irritable et rien que ça, ça l'énervait. Il arriva vers le grand hall du bâtiment quand il finit de descendre les escaliers, la grande porte explosa dans un jet de flamme et il eut à peine le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas se la prendre en pleine face. Devant lui se dressaient les mages de Fairy Tail dont les visages n'exprimaient que la colère. Il croisa les regards de chacun d'entre eux.

\- Hm … sept contre un ? Faisons un marché.

Les fées restèrent bouché bée. Soit ce gars était un lâche et il l'assumait pleinement, soit il était intelligent. Natsu voulut lui flanquer une raclée monumentale mais Erza le retînt.

\- Que veux tu ?

Alabas sourit.

\- Le bruit a dû interpeller mes acolytes. Et nous sommes également sept. Un sept contre sept pourrait faire du grabuge et nous pourrions juste nous entre-tuer. Je propose un face à face entre l'un d'entre vous et ma personne. Les six autres pourront passer avant même que notre combat ne commence.

\- Pourquoi nous faire l'honneur de passer ? Tu pourrais attendre tes amis ?

\- La survie.

Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il ne compte pas se battre avec les autres et il est fort probable que certains de ses partenaires fassent de même, le petit groupe avait obtenu une information, ils n'agissaient pas ensemble.

\- Très bien, je serai ton adversaire, je me nomme Erza Sca..

\- Ici, c'est moi qui dicte les règles. Je veux me battre contre le mage torse nu.

Grey le regarda froidement. Pourquoi lui ? Pour le défi, il y avait Natsu ou Erza. Jubia se tourna vers son cher et tendre.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Hm … Vous, avancez, moi je me charge de lui.

Natsu ne se fit pas prier et il s'élança vers le couloir à droite. Les autres le suivirent laissant Grey face à Alabas.

\- Je me prénomme Alabas. J'espère que tu pourras me divertir.

Grey lui assena un puissant poing de glace qui fit valser le blondinet contre le mur. Sonné, il ne se releva pas.

\- Et de un … ils ne sont pas si terribles finalement.

* * *

Au bout du couloir, le groupe déboucha dehors. Les murs étaient effondrés et ils atterrirent dans une petite cour avec une fontaine, où de l'eau sale s'écoulait. Assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, attendait une jeune femme blonde aux yeux d'un bleu magnifique, vêtue d'une robe mauve et d'un châle noire. Les débris de murs jonchaient le sol ça et là et Gajeel se demandait ce qui avait bien pu causer cela.

\- Le résultat de l'évasion de Slicer. Il a toujours eu le sang chaud, mais je ne vous apprends rien.

\- Où est il ? Demanda Erza.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas autorisée à vouloir savoir ce genre d'information. Comment vont les deux mages que j'ai affronté l'autre jour ?

C'était elle la constellationniste qui avait attaqué Jellal ? Lucy s'avança. Outre ce désir de sauver Slicer elle voulait en savoir plus sur ses esprits.

\- Seule une constellationniste peut affronter au mieux une autre constellationniste.

\- Très bien mais fais attention Lucy. Elle a tenu tête à Jellal et Meldy.

\- T'inquiète pas Erza, je reviendrai en vie.

Le groupe s'éloigna. Lucy était en rage, elle se devait de la battre, pour la guilde, pour son honneur, et pour Slicer.

\- Alors comme ça tu es aussi constellationniste ? Cette magie semble faire un retour en force dernièrement …

\- De ce que j'ai entendu, tu possèdes des clés du Zodiaque Oriental ?

\- Hm … tu es bien renseignée. Lequel veux tu voir en premier ?

\- Tu me laisses le choix ? A quel point es tu confiante ?

Elle ricana ce qui énerva Lucy qui sortit tout de suite une clé.

\- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits. Viens à moi, Taurus !

L'homme taureau apparut auprès de sa maîtresse et lança une première offensive. Lydia esquiva et la hache de Taurus brisa le rebord de la fontaine, laissant s'écouler l'eau en dehors. Lucy s'attendait à une esquive et invoqua directement un deuxième esprit.

\- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits. Viens à moi, Virgo !

La petit soubrette sortit de sous terre à l'endroit où Lydia avait bondit. Elle se retrouva propulsée en l'air et elle sortit une clé dorée qui ressemblait énormément à celle de Taurus sauf que son embout n'était pas une hache mais plutôt une sorte d'explosion. Taurus s'élança vers elle.

\- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Bovem !

Un sumo apparut dans un halo doré et contra à main nu la hache de l'homme taureau. Il était torse nu avec un symbole signifiant "bœuf" sur le ventre, il possédait des cornes et était vêtu comme un sumo traditionnel. Virgo, était sous terre et creusait pour localiser Lydia et la ré-attaquer mais elle sortit immédiatement une nouvelle clef avec une tête de cheval et un embout qui faisait penser à trois tranches de vent.

\- Ouvre toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Equus !

Une femme aux longs cheveux blancs apparut vêtue d'un long kimono, blanc également.

\- Equus, fais moi sortir cette Virgo avec tes vortex.

\- Oui, maîtresse.

Equus plaqua ses mains au sol qui se souleva avec des rafales de vent violentes. Virgo, frappée par le vortex fut délogée de sa cachette souterraine et s'écrasa au sol. Lucy décida de fermer la porte de la Vierge avant d'appeler un autre esprit à la rescousse.

\- Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Scorpio !

Scorpio arriva en lançant une tornade de sable dont il avait le secret. Equus tenta de bloquer son attaque mais l'impact propulsa les deux esprits et leur maîtresse en arrière. Lydia termina dans la fontaine alors que Lucy réussit à se réceptionner au sol. Pendant ce temps, les deux esprits bovins continuaient leur duel de force.

\- Bovem … cela faisait longtemps.

\- Oui mon cher Taurus, dommage que ce soit dans ces conditions.

\- Cela meuh fait mal de voir mon frère du mauvais côté, mais pour ma maîtresse je dois te vaincre.

\- Si tu y arrives !

De la paume de la main, il plaque Taurus au sol et de son pied il l'empêcha de bouger. Lucy s'inquiétait pour Taurus. Scorpio alla l'aider avec un cyclone de sable qui aveugla l'espace d'un instant Bovem. Avec sa hache, il le frappa violemment ce qui le repoussa aux côté d'Equus. Désormais, les quatre esprits se faisaient face.

\- Taurus, Scorpio, faites l'Aldebaran !

\- Bovem, Equus, maintenant.

Taurus absorba le sable de Scorpio et s'élança avec toute la puissance dont il était capable. Bovem, laissa les vortex d'Equus le propulser pour renforcer sa force de frappe. Les deux attaques se percutèrent de plein fouet mais Lucy croyait en ses esprits, ils allaient gagner, il le fallait. Le sable se dissipa peu à peu laissant les deux magiciennes découvrir Bovem et Equus au sol. Les esprits de Lucy avaient gagné ce duel.

\- Fermeture des portes du bœuf et du cheval.

Ils disparurent.

\- Tu es plutôt douée. Deux à un.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai éliminé un seul de tes esprits, toi tu m'en as souscrit deux. Tu as deux points, j'en ai un.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu !

\- Bien sûr que non. L'échauffement est terminé. Ouvre toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi Rodent !

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns courts apparut grâce à une clef d'or dont l'embout ressemblait à une arbalète. A sa base, plusieurs queues de rats en or se chevauchaient pour former un cercle. Rodent, possédait, comme sa clé, une arbalète qu'elle pointait sur Taurus. Elle décocha une flèche qui toucha l'esprit de Lucy mais il ne semblait pas être blessé. Aurait elle loupé sa cible ?

\- Taurus ! Attaque la vite ! Scorpio, provoque une tempête de sable !

\- Oui ma meugnone !

\- Oh Yeah ! C'est parti !

Le sable dansait autour des magiciennes et Taurus courait vers Rodent mais au moment où il allait attaquer, il s'écrasa au sol.

\- Taurus !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe …

Taurus était vidé de toute sa puissance, et, fatigué, il disparut dans le monde des esprits. Lucy resta muette ... une flèche avait suffit à Rodent pour supprimer Taurus.

\- Deux partout …

* * *

A l'intérieur, le groupe avait décidé de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain. Gajeel, Natsu et Wendy étaient arrivés dans un long couloir avec une multitude de portes. Aucun d'entre eux ne sentaient l'odeur de Slicer et ils étaient obligés de fouiller chaque salle ce qui prenaient du temps. Trop de temps pour le bouillonnant fils d'Ignir.

\- Bon sang … ça va pas le faire comme ça ! Hurlait Natsu. Slicer ! Où es tu ?

\- La ferme crétin, on va nous repérer !

\- Natsu calme toi …

\- Il faut que je le retrouve vite …

\- On est inquiet aussi Natsu mais si on peut être discret et rapide ça pourrait favoriser nos chances de réussir.

\- Tu as raison Wendy...

\- Écoutez, vous deux passez par ce couloir, moi je continue par là, avec mes pouvoirs de Chasseur de Dragon d'acier des ombres je peux voyager dans les ombres et couvrir cette zone rapidement.

Natsu acquiesça et avec la petite magicienne ils prirent la direction que Gajeel leur avait donné. Ce dernier s'élança dans le long couloir pour fouiller chacune des chambres avec son pouvoir des ombres qu'il tenait de Rogue. Ainsi, il pourrait rejoindre ses camarades vites. Mais, invisible dans l'obscurité, deux yeux roses surveillaient l'homme aux muscles de fer.

* * *

Erza et Jubia quant à elles étaient tombés sur deux enfants qui ricanaient en les regardant. Se moquaient ils ?

\- Des enfants ? Erza … Jubia ne sait pas si …

\- Jubia ! Que notre ennemi soit un enfant, une vieille dame ou un handicapé, ils n'avaient qu'à penser aux conséquences de leurs actes.

\- Héhé … Je m'appelle Gertrude …

\- Hihi … Je m'appelle Olli et vous allez voir …

\- … La puissance de nos attaques combinés. Balles psychiques !

Une centaine de petites balles de magie s'élancèrent sur les deux femmes. Erza se protégea avec une partie de l'armure de diamant. Le jeune Olli claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des miroirs derrière eux pour faire ricocher l'attaque de sa sœur qui frappa Erza et Jubia de plein fouet.

\- Finissons en … Rayon psychique !

Un immense rayon se répercuta sur les miroirs et plus il se répercutait plus il gagnait en puissance. Il se dirigeait dangereusement vers les deux mages. Jubia eut le réflexe d'utiliser une onde aquatique pour esquiver l'attaque et protéger son amie.

\- Erza, agissons ensemble pour les battre.

\- Oui.

\- Vous pensez battre ...

\- … notre travail d'équipe ?

\- Rien n'est impossible pour Fairy Tail ! Changement d'armure ! Armure céleste ! Blumeblatt !

\- Cyclone aquatique !

Un tourbillon aquatique tranchant s'abattit sur Olli et Gertrude. Mais quelque chose clochait, les épées d'Erza ne bougeaient plus et le tourbillon disparut. Olli l'avait absorbé dans un de ses miroirs.

\- Et retour …

\- … à l'envoyeur !

L'eau de Jubia se retourna vers Erza et les épées changèrent de direction pour attaquer Jubia. Erza se transforma et se revêtit de l'armure de l'impératrice des mers pour annuler l'attaque aquatique. Jubia laissa les épées la transpercer en utilisant son corps aqueux. Les jumeaux étaient surpris. Leurs aptitudes se complétaient et elles agissaient ensemble. Les battre seraient plus compliqués que prévu.

* * *

\- … Tes « amis » sont arrivés Slicer …

Slicer jonchait au sol, à moitié nu. Son corps était ensanglanté et recouvert d'une multitude de coupures.

\- Slicer, tu rendrais les choses bien plus simple si tu acceptait de te soumettre.

\- … je ne suis pas une marionnette.

\- Ils m'ont tous dis ça. Azel et Lydia m'ont même supplié d'arrêter. Mais toi non. Toi tu restes fort. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi. Crois moi, tu feras ce que je veux que tu fasses.

L'homme leva le bras pour relever Slicer et quatre couteaux volèrent dans les airs pour se projeter sur Slicer. Un hurlement retentit dans l'asile, alarmant tous les mages de Fairy Tail … Natsu, d'un coup de poing, explosa le mur juste à coté de lui et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il se faisait torturer mais maintenant, grâce à ce cri, il savait avec plus de précision où il était.

\- J'arrive …

 **Fin du chapitre 6.**

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre 6. Désolé pour l'attente, mais je n'ai pas été satisfait tout de suite par ce chapitre. Les choses s'accélèrent et le combat a commencé contre l'Asylum. Vous verrez bientôt le chapitre 7 être publié.**

 **Bye bye !**


	7. Le regard caché dans la nuit

**Bonjour, Bonsoir, voilà enfin le chapitre 7 après 6 mois d'écriture, de page blanche et de remise en question.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le regard caché dans la nuit**

Gajeel n'en finissait pas de fouiller toutes les salles de l'aile ouest d'Asylum. Il en était à plus d'une trentaine de chambres et les seules choses qu'il trouvait c'était de la poussière, des débris et des lits vides et insalubres. Il n'arrivait pas à discerner l'odeur de Slicer malgré tous ses efforts … il ne sentait qu'un mélange d'urine et de sang. Mais ce qu'il sentait surtout, c'était l'odeur de la peur. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans une énième pièce, quelque chose piqua sa curiosité et il s'arrêta. « Quelque chose cloche … » pensa-t-il. Ce lit, cette flaque d'eau et cette ouverture lugubre dans le mur … Absolument tout ressemblait trait pour trait à une chambre qu'il avait visité plus tôt, au tout début de son investigation. Il ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration pour se concentrer … l'air ambiant entrait et sortait par ses narines et la moindre once odeur était analysée par son odorat… c'était discret mais c'était là… une odeur différente du reste, à peine perceptible, une odeur d'humain avec un parfum poivré. D'un coup, il transforma son bras en une immense et puissante lame d'acier et il détruisit les quatre murs qui l'entourait.

\- Sors de ta cachette !

Dans un écran de fumée, Morphel apparut devant Gajeel. Son regard cerné braqué sur le mage de fer, il esquissa un sourire satisfait, comme s'il était content d'avoir été débusqué. Les deux hommes était d'un sérieux exemplaire.

\- Bravo, commença Morphel, tu ne t'es pas laissé avoir. Mais néanmoins, tu as compris un peu tard, tu es déjà dans mon illusion.

\- Tu ne sais que créer des illusions ? Tu ne gagneras pas si tu ne peux pas t'attaquer directement à moi.

\- … Ah oui ?

Gajeel sentit son corps tressaillir. Quelque chose s'insérait en lui dans son dos, c'était un objet long, froid et dur. Il baissa les yeux et vit une lame sortir de son abdomen. Morphel était devant lui, alors qui avait fait ça ? Le dragon d'acier ne comprenait pas alors il retourna la tête et découvrit avec stupeur les yeux violets de Morphel.

\- Co… comment as-tu … ?

\- … Je ne suis qu'une illusion …

Gajeel s'effondra à terre.

* * *

Plus bas, dans le hall de l'asile, la température avait baissé considérablement. Les murs, les escaliers et même l'air lui-même congelaient dans une brume blanche frigorifique. Grey frissonna et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une ombre s'avancer vers lui à travers le brouillard. Alabas s'était relevé et il était prêt à en découdre.

\- Comment fais-tu cela ? Je n'ai pas eu froid depuis des années.

\- Tu ne devines pas ? Moi aussi je maîtrise la glace. Et à un niveau bien plus avancé que le tien. Je suis un God Slayer, un pourfendeur de Dieu, alors prépare-toi à subir les conséquences de ton intrusion dans l'enceinte de mon maître.

D'un bon, Alabas s'élança sur Grey avec violence. A l'aide de sa magie, il entoura son bras et son poing d'un gantelet de glace pour augmenter sa puissance de frappe. Grey esquiva son coup de justesse en sautant sur le côté. Mais Alabas n'en avait pas fini et d'un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaître une tornade de givre autour de Grey.

\- Spirale gelée du Dieu du givre !

Le mage de Fairy Tail passa immédiatement en mode exorciste. Sa température corporelle se stabilisa et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus froid, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer. Tout d'abord, il devait s'occuper de ce sort plus que gênant. « Un God Salyer hein ? » pensa Grey, perplexe. Sa magie était moins efficace sur ce type de mage. En effet, la magie des God Slayer avait une origine divine et les pouvoirs sensés exorciser les démons avaient naturellement moins d'effet sur eux.

\- Bouclier de glace démoniaque !

Une gigantesque sphère protectrice entoura Grey et prit de plein fouet le sort d'Alabas. Une fois le terrain dégagé, le brun ne se fit pas prier pour répliquer et il passa à l'offensive.

\- Rage du Démon des Glaces !

Un puissant souffle gelé percuta Alabas. Mais dans un mouvement rapide, il bloqua l'attaque et l'absorba afin de gagner en puissance.

\- Mugissement du Dieu du Givre !

Le blond souffla un cyclone de glace en direction de Grey qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'encaisser l'attaque de son opposant, mais en vain. Il se retrouva projeter contre le mur. Il se releva tant bien que mal malgré ses engelures qui l'empêchaient de se mouvoir à sa guise. Mais le froid était le cadet de ses soucis. Son plus gros problème, c'était l'air… il était de plus en plus froid et de plus en plus lourd. Il congelait et Grey avait du mal à respirer. Il était en train de congeler de l'intérieur.

\- On a du mal à respirer ? Tu résistes plutôt bien, cependant, mon grand froid aura bientôt raison de toi, Grey Fullbuster. Explosion Divine de Glace !

Alabas fit exploser la glace qui recouvrait le mur auquel était adossé Grey qui fur mis au sol par la puissance de l'explosion. D'un geste simple, le God Slayer répéta l'opération avec la plaque de glace qui était sur le sol et Grey fut propulser dans les airs avant de retomber quelques mètres plus loin. Il encaissa ainsi une dizaine d'explosion avant de se retrouver au tapis. Il commença à cracher du sang gelé, de son corps qui refroidissait de plus en plus.

\- Mon pauvre garçon, tu n'as aucun endroit où te cacher maintenant que la pièce entière est recouverte de ma glace. Je peux la faire exploser à tout moment.

« Il a bien dit « sa glace » ? » pensa Grey. Une idée lui vînt à l'esprit et il posa ses mains par terre, paumes contre le sol et commença à absorber la glace qui le parcourait pour créer une immense concentration de magie de givre. Il fusilla alors Alabas d'un regard noir. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Punition divine du Démon des Glaces !

La magie qu'il avait accumulé fur relâcher en direction du blondinet et le percuta de plein fouet. Grey ne s'était pas trompé, tout comme Natsu qui ne peut consumer son propre feu, Alabas ne pouvait pas manger un sort constituer de sa propre glace. L'ennemi fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce contre une statue de loup qui trônait prêt des escaliers. Sonné, il tenta de relever mais Grey en décida autrement. Il fit apparaître deux épées de glace et sauta en tournoyant sur lui-même. Son objectif ? Achever Alabas.

\- Vrille Satanique du Givre Infernal !

Telle une foreuse, il transperça Alabas de part en part, ce qui mit définitivement fin au combat. Finalement, Grey se dit que ce mec n'était pas au niveau d'Invel.

\- Ça c'est pour Slice. Il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à un de nos camarades.

* * *

Au même moment, une explosion retentit un peu plus loin dans le bâtiment. Erza et Jubia avaient du mal à trouver la faille dans les attaques combinées des jumeaux. Avec ses miroirs, Olli renvoyait toutes les attaques de Jubia alors que Gertrude faisait faire volte-face aux épées d'Erza avec ses pouvoirs psychiques. Les filles avaient abandonné les attaques à distance et passer au corps à corps. Jubia transforma son corps en cyclone aquatique et s'élança sur Olli, alors qu'Erza s'équipa de l'armure accélérante puis se propulsa sur Gertrude. Malheureusement, peu importe la rapidité, Erza fut stoppée nette dans sa course par la petite lolita. Olli, quant à lui, créa un immense miroir devant Jubia qui fut absorbée à l'intérieur. Olli avait invoqué sa prison de miroir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas …

\- … nous battre.

Ils ricanèrent. La situation n'allait qu'en empirant et elle ne voyait pas quel mage avait les pouvoirs de briser aisément leur travail d'équipe.

\- Balles Psychiques !

Erza esquiva l'attaque de Gertrude et d'un bond, elle se revêtit de l'armure des géants pour augmenter sa puissance physique. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à attaquer qu'au-dessus d'elle se trouvait un miroir aussi grand qu'elle qui se fracassa sur elle pour l'enfermer dans le monde des reflets avec son amie Jubia.

\- Erza !

\- Fais chier ! On est à leur merci maintenant … Il faut vite trouver un moyen de sortir.

Malheureusement, Gertrude se tenait devant le miroir menant à leur dimension. Elle posa deux doigts sur sa tempe, prête à attaquer.

\- C'est terminé pour vous… Rayon Psychique !

Un immense et puissant rayon de lumière violette traversa le miroir qui amplifia sa puissance et se dirigeait désormais sur Erza et Jubia. Cette dernière réagit au quart de tour et posta devant Erza pour la protéger.

\- Laisse Jubia s'en charger. Grand Courant Aquatique !

Un tunnel d'eau apparut au-dessus des deux femmes et prit à leur place le rayon psychique. Le tunnel en question faisait une boucle de telle sorte que le sort de Gertrude fit un demi-tour et revînt vers son frère et elle en repassant par le miroir d'Olli. C'était grâce au puissant courant océanique que Jubia générait. Réamplifié par le miroir de sortie, le rayon frappa les jumeaux violemment qui ne se relèveraient pas de cette attaque. Ils avaient été pris à leur propre piège.

Maintenant, il fallait sortir de là, et Erza avait beau toucher la porte de sortie réfléchissante, elle ne passait pas à travers. A priori, elle ne laissait sortir que la magie mais pas les êtres humains sans le consentement de son créateur. La rousse cherchait dans sa mémoire si elle avait une lame capable de traverser les dimensions … Etrangement, un combat lui revînt en mémoire … Dans une lumière dorée, son armure des géants disparu pour laisser place à un pantalon rouge avec des flammes jaunes dessus et une bande qui faisait le contour de sa poitrine pour la protéger. Dans sa main, elle fit venir de sa zone de stockage d'arme, un katana à la lame noire et rouge vif.

\- Erza… c'est ….

\- Oui, le katana de la nuit sans lune. Ce katana est capable de trancher l'espace et le temps. Yah !

D'un geste habile, elle fit trois coups dans le miroir géant. Elle se repositionna et vit le miroir se fissurer et se détruire devant elle. La dimension tomba en ruine et les deux filles étaient de retour dans la leur. Les deux filles eurent un moment de répit et Erza quitta sa tenue pour son armure de tous les jours.

\- Je suis inquiète pour Lucy. Est-ce que tu peux aller la retrouver Jubia ? La magicienne contre qui elle se bat a tenu tête à Jellal et Meldy.

\- Jubia se met en route, et toi Erza ? Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Moi je continue à chercher Slicer.

* * *

Dans les couloirs sombres de l'asile, Natsu et Wendy avaient beaucoup de mal à se repérer. Tout, absolument tout se ressemblaient et le bâtiment tout entier était un vrai labyrinthe. De plus, ils n'arrivaient pas à se repérer à l'odeur tellement il y en avait de mélanger. De plus Natsu n'aidait pas, plus ils cherchaient, plus il s'impatientait et s'énervait. Wendy ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça et pourtant ils se côtoyaient depuis un moment maintenant et avec toutes les missions qu'ils ont vécu, elle le connaissait par cœur. Quand un de ses amis était en danger ou qu'il avait de gros problèmes, il avait l'habitude de s'exciter et s'investir pour eux … mais là, c'était complètement différent puisque Slicer n'était pas vraiment son ami il semblerait, et si son dragon de feu venait à le perdre, il sera dur pour lui de s'en remettre.

L'air avait un goût bizarre et en regardant par la fenêtre, elle put remarquer un ciel sombre et menaçant. Soudain, Natsu s'arrêta brusquement et la petite magicienne se cogna dans son dos. Elle se frotta le nez en se demandant ce qui avait subitement arrêté Natsu dans sa course, elle se pencha pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Devant eux se dressait une porte en ferraille complètement ouverte. Elle laissait s'échapper une atmosphère étrange et inquiétante, voir même terrifiante. Natsu voulait bouger et se ruer vers cette ouverture mais il tremblait et tétanisé par la peur, il n'arrivait pas à faire un pas. Son corps et son instinct savaient déjà ce que son esprit ignorait encore, Slicer était là, dans cette pièce. Les deux mages n'avaient plus entendu de cri depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Cela ne pouvait signifier que trois choses... Soit il était mort mais Natsu n'avait même pas envisager cette possibilité. Soit son tortionnaire l'avait empêché de crier, auquel cas Natsu se ferait un plaisir de le carboniser. Soit il était inconscient … ce scenario non plus ne plaisait pas au dragon de feu mais au moins il serait en vie.

Il fit un premier pas. Wendy ne bougea pas. Le cœur du rose battait tellement fort sous l'effet de la pression qu'il le sentait sur le point d'exploser dans la poitrine. Il embraya un deuxième pas. Le sol semblait l'aspirer et son corps était lourd comme du plomb. Un troisième. Une goutte de sueur coula de sa tempe jusqu'à son cou … ses mains étaient moites et il ferma les yeux. Wendy observa, le cœur également à rude épreuve, ce que faisait Natsu. Ce dernier continua sa marche en se persuadant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller comme ce matin là, avec l'homme qu'il aimait encore endormi sur son torse.

… « aimait » … c'était un mot qui n'avait que peu de sens pour Natsu. Il aimait Ignir, mais c'était normal c'était son père. Il aimait la guilde, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Il aimait tous ses camarades de Fairy Tail même Grey. Mais là … il aimait Slicer à en mourir. Cela lui faisait mal et aussi beaucoup de bien. Comment quelque chose à la connotation aussi positive que l'Amour pouvait faire autant de mal ? Il ne comprenait pas. Jamais dans sa vie il n'a eu mal comme ça. Un jour, Grey avait dit à Lucy que les pires blessures étaient les blessures du cœur … Natsu avait rit sans comprendre. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait. Il aurait mal indéfiniment si jamais Slicer n'était plus à ses côtés.

Sa main rencontra une surface lisse et froide comme du métal, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Un frisson parcouru tout son corps. Ça y est … il allait enfin le retrouver. Il tapota le mur et la porte pour se diriger et lorsqu'il fut complètement tourné vers l'entrée de la pièce, il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Il pria intérieurement pour que tout aille bien. Il ouvrit les yeux. Wendy de son côté resta silencieuse. Natsu ne disait rien. Seule une goutte d'eau venant d'une canalisation brisait ce silence funeste. Au bout d'une bonne minute qui lui paru être une éternité, elle décida de faire un pas vers son ami qui leva brusquement le bras vers elle pour lui intimer de ne pas approcher plus.

\- Wendy … ne t'approche pas, prononça-t-il calmement.

\- Natsu, s'il est blessé, il va avoir besoin de soin et je suis la seule à pourvoir l'aider.

\- Natsu réfléchissait.

\- Plus tu attendras, plus ce sera dur de l'aider.

\- Je … Je ne veux pas que tu le vois comme ça … Ne regarde pas.

\- Natsu. Pousse toi, s'il te plaît.

Il ne bougea pas et ses yeux étaient fixés droit devant lui.

\- Maintenant.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin revenu à lui, il s'exécuta et recula de quelques pas en laissant couler une larme sur son visage. Wendy s'avança, sûre d'elle et pénétra dans la salle. Dans un premier temps, elle ne regarda pas tout de suite Slicer, elle observa d'abord le sol. Il y avait du sang par terre et après ce premier constat, elle leva lentement les yeux pour découvrir l'horreur de la scène … Son ami était accroché au mur, des clous enfoncés dans ses mains et ne bougeait pas. Il était couvert de lacérations et de coupures fraîches et à cette vue, la magicienne dû réprimer son envie de vomir. Elle s'approcha rapidement et commença son examen.

\- Wendy … il est …

Wendy ne répondit pas. Cœur, poumons, estomac, tous les organes du constellationniste étaient analysés par la guérisseuse.

\- Wendy … supplia Natsu.

\- Il est en vie.

Le corps de Natsu devînt subitement mou et il ressentit le besoin de s'appuyer contre le mur. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi fraîche et laissa ses larmes inonder son visage.

\- Natsu, il faut que tu m'aides à le décrocher.

Le dit Natsu prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre et se leva pour aider la petite magicienne. Slicer n'avait quasiment plus rien comme vêtement, un simple reste de caleçon cachait encore ses parties intimes et tout son corps marqué par des ecchymoses et des coupures plus ou moins profonde était en sang. Ses cheveux bruns étaient d'ailleurs devenu noirs. Natsu le prit dans ses bras pour le soutenir et d'un coup sec il retira les clous qui le maintenaient sur le mur. Doucement, il le posa à terre et Wendy commença ses soins. Slicer réagit un minimum et au fond de lui, il tentait de reprendre conscience mais il n'y arrivait pas.

* * *

Au fond de l'asile, il existait une pièce très étrange. C'était une longue salle au bout de laquelle il y avait un siège en pierre comme un trône. En fait, cet endroit ressemblait un peu à ces salles du trônes dont on pouvait trouver la description dans les livres, il ne manquait plus qu'un tapis rouge et on pouvait se retrouver dans une œuvre de fiction de Kemu Zaleon. Sur ce siège était assis un homme à lunettes vêtu d'un costume noir, ses cheveux gris clair étaient bien entretenus. Il semblait calme et serein et croisait les jambes en attendant que le temps passe. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et deux personnes entra, Azel, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et Cannelle, une dame âgée portant une robe marron et un châle noir. Elle dégageait une certaine amabilité sans doute due à son grand âge et son apparente fragilité. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'homme à lunettes qui leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

\- Et bien … Olli, Gertrude et Alabas ont été vaincus. C'est décevant, surtout quand on pense que ces mages de Fairy Tail ont épargné leur vie.

\- Quels sont vos ordres Maître ? Demanda Azel.

\- Mes ordres restent les mêmes, je veux que vous alliez les exterminer. Mais soyez prudents … ce ne sont pas des adversaires à prendre à la légère. Nous ne ferons pas la même erreur que l'Alliance Baram ou Alvarez.

\- Qu'en est il de Slicer ?

\- Tu es bien curieux Azel... Je ne crois pas avoir le souvenir que la curiosité t'ait été accordé. Mais peu importe, pour te répondre simplement, il n'est plus une menace pour nous désormais et si mes plans se déroulent comme prévu, le jeune dragon de feu ne fera aucun pli contre toi.

\- Ce sera donc mon adversaire.

Cannelle regarda Azel partir au combat puis se retourna vers l'homme, toujours aussi détendu. Ce dernier la toisa du regard, il n'aimait pas quand elle agissait ainsi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est ce bien raisonnable, Maître ?

\- Tu doutes de moi ?

\- Ces mages ont vaincu un empire très puissant, et Natsu Dragnir a battu Zeleph le mage noir. Ils sont d'un tout autre niveau. De ce que j'ai pu voir, Olli, Gertrude et Alabas ont été mis hors d'état de nuire très vite. Je pense que …

D'un seul coup, la respiration de Cannelle se bloqua et l'homme perdit son sourire détendu. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle lentement. La vieille femme ne pouvait plus respirer et son corps ne la soutenait plus. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver à son niveau, et leva la tête vers lui, sans avoir peur. Il se baissa et recoiffa une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Cannelle … tu ne crois plus en moi. Je pense qu'une petite réparation s'impose mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps. Pour l'instant, tu vas aller rejoindre nos amis au combat et tu vas me faire le plaisir de montrer à ces mages tout ce que tu peux faire. D'accord ?

La pression sur Cannelle redescendit et elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais en toussant.

\- Oui … Maître Amaël.

* * *

Plus les soins avançaient, plus Slicer reprenait des couleurs et ses blessures disparaissaient. Et plus Slicer allait mieux, plus la tristesse et l'inquiétude de Natsu se changeaient en colère. Il voulait tuer ceux qui lui ont fait ça. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose venir.

\- Wendy …

\- Oui, je l'ai senti aussi. Une magie très puissante s'approche de nous.

\- C'est le chasseur de dragons d'eau. Il approche. Tu restes là, et tu attends les secours.

\- D'accord.

Mais la chance tournait enfin pour les mages de Fairy Tail, alors que Natsu s'apprêtait à partir, un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre et sans s'annoncer, Carla, Happy et Lily arrivèrent comme des fusées par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de torture.

\- Carla ! Happy ! Lily ! Que faites vous ici ? Comment vous nous avez retrouvé ? Demanda Wendy.

\- C'est Warren, avec sa magie télépathie il a pu repérer tout le monde dans le bâtiment, commença Carla.

\- Le Maître et tout le reste de la guilde sont sur le point d'intervenir et attendent le feu vert d'Erza, termina Happy.

\- C'est fantastique !

\- Évacuez Slicer. Qu'il aille le plus loin possible d'ici.

\- Il est pas encore stable Natsu.

\- Alors dépêches toi. Moi je vais voir cet enfoiré de dragon d'eau, lança Natsu en sortant.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda le chat noir.

\- Tortures et … on l'a trouvé accroché au mur derrière moi.

Tout le monde se tut et Wendy se concentra sur son travail.

* * *

Asylum était sur le point de devenir un grand champs de bataille. Dehors, Lucy combattait toujours les esprits de Lydia et était sur la défensive depuis qu'elle avait compris que Rodent était un danger pour elle et ses esprits. A l'intérieur, Gajeel était à terre, une lame plantée dans le dos. Morphel, derrière lui, arborait un sourire satisfait.

\- Gihi …

L'illusionniste regarda Gajeel se relever tranquillement, nullement affecté par son épée qu'il s'empressa de retirer. Il n'y avait aucune blessure. Le dragon d'acier porta la lame à sa bouche et s'empressa de l'engloutir. Morphel était déboussolé.

\- Merci pour le repas …

\- Comment as tu fait ? J'ai touché tes signes vitaux.

\- L'acier n'a aucun effet sur moi, j'ai fais fusionner la lame à l'intérieur de mon corps et maintenant que je me suis fait un petit en-cas je vais me faire un plaisir de t'exploser la tronche.

\- Tu ne peux me toucher.

\- Pas si je décide de tout détruire autour de moi … même si je peux pas te repérer, toi tu pourras esquiver ça ! Art secret du dragon d'acier !

Tout le corps de Gajeel se changea en écaille d'acier. Il se mit à tournoyer sur lui même afin de provoquer une immense tornade de fer qui commença à détruire le sol et les murs. Morphel n'avait nul part où aller.

\- Karma démoniaque ! Spirale destructrice du dragon d'acier !

L'attaque emporta tout sur son passage, si bien que quand elle se dissipa, Gajeel pu se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dehors, derrière lui, l'aile ouest d'Asylum était en morceaux et Morphel gisait sur le sol.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois retrouver les autres.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Morphel tenta de prononcer quelques mots. Le mage de Fairy Tail s'approcha pour l'écouter.

\- A … Achève moi …

\- Hein ?

\- S'il te plaît …

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme aux yeux mauves. Gajeel avait déjà rencontré des ennemis qui, une fois vaincu, demandait d'être achevé pour la fierté du combattant. Mais ici, ce n'était pas le cas, Morphel n'était pas un combattant, il souhaitait juste mourir. Une fois ces mots prononcé, il perdit connaissance. Qu'est ce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

\- Mais c'est quoi cet endroit … ?

* * *

Alors que Natsu pénétra dans une salle où Azel l'attendait, quelque chose se préparait dans l'asile. Il n'y avait plus que trois ennemis encore debout pour protéger Amaël et pourtant, il était sur le point de gagner.

 **Fin du chapitre 7 !**

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà ! Bon je me suis lancé un défi à moi même, décrire et écrire des combats ... c'est pour ça que ça prends autant de temps d'écrire un chapitre. Je suis désolé pour ces combats rapides mais je vais essayer de faire avancer l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre.  
**

 **Au prochain chapitre :**

 **Natsu vs Azel, combat entre deux dragons diamétralement opposé**

 **et !**

 **Lucy vs Lydia, le duel de constellationniste s'achève !**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
